Evil Instinct
by AutChiChi
Summary: An evil unknown villian has taken root. Marshall Lee, the notorious evil king of vampires, has been told to kidnap the last known human in Aaa, Fionna. But after meeting the strange blonde haired girl, Marshall finds he's going to play things his way first. But once the time comes, will he be able to go with the game? And will the identity of the villian change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this site! -woot woot!- Anyway, I'm all up for reviews and critiques! Enjoy the first chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time nor its characters (I sure wish I did though!)**

A small whimper, barely a whisper in the wind, echoed off the black walls that built up the stone dome. A window set in the middle where the lines met above, carved in the shape of a sun yet moonlight reflected against the flying dust that never seemed to settle. There weren't any stars that night, there never were it seemed, but a black back dropped sky.

Black strands of sweat drenched hair clung to his forehead, already matted against his clammy and damp skin. His breathing was labored and worn, a whistle in each breath from his futile ability to speak. A forked tongue flickered out of his mouth and wet his cracked lips. Speaking or yelling out was useless; no one could hear his helpless yells for salvation.

The isolation was something of a punishment it seemed, the unresolved silence that flowed around him. A punishment I might deserve, he thought faintly.

His wrists lifted up but it was no use, his arms, hands, legs, and ankles were restrained down against a cold metal chair. He was deflated, leaning forward, having no energy to move back and sit upright in the chair anymore.

He was parched. No food for Glob knows how long, no red…nothing but silence and his own ragged breathing. The toll of no red for so long gave him a withered, falling to pieces look, and the fire in the back of his neck did no help for it either.

Have to…get out… he thought uselessly. His head lifted up, a great effort since his head felt so heavy, so heavy that his neck might not even be able to support it.

He glanced around lazily for the hundredth time, night vision faint but working as he took in each detail of the prison he sat in. A pool of moonlight spotlighted a small light of the sun on the black marble flooring underneath his black boots.

The chair, and him seated in it, were the only solid objects. The dust accompanied him but the thought of small lifeless dust particles helping him was a foolish and absurd thought.

The silent _click clack _of shoes on the floor made his head loll to the side, heavy eyes focusing onto the blurred floor of a figure approaching him. The swish of his or her cape was loud and annoying to his sensitive bat ears, especially accompanied with the lack of sound for so long.

The figure stopped in front of him, yet he kept his head down, only the restraints keeping him from collapsing to the ground below him. He tried not to focus on his reflection against the tile, cursing at his vulnerable state.

"A pitiful sight to see, I must say, very pitiful. A low life like you seems not as tough as you let people on." The voice was emotionless and genderless, either feminine or masculine, he couldn't tell. But one thing that came across was a disappointed and teasing tone. "A Vampire King," the figure smiled wickedly, "Pathetic."

The Vampire King somehow found his voice. "If it wasn't for all of this, you'd be dead in a split second. Don't think you've got the upper hand in this small little game." His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper, but threatening by all means. "Things might turn ugly before you can blink."

A hand came down and the boy flinched, believing it was a move to hit him, when a hand landed on his shoulder instead in a comforting form. The Vampire King's eyes widened in both shock and bewilderment as the hand gently patted is weary shoulder. No form of comfort had ever been directed to him, not in his 1000 years, but somehow this stranger has dared to defile all means of his restrain from any form of soothing or comforting touch's, gestures, or words.

The hand thrust his body farther and the boy's teeth ground together. The leather restraints dug deep into his flesh on his wrists where marks of failed attempts remained. The figure cleared his throat while another hand reached outwards and gripped the Vampire King's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, tilting the King's face upwards to face him.

The touch was no longer gentle.

The figure was still unidentifiable, even with his night vision. A white toothed smile set at the middle of the face, just below where he believed was the mysterious figures nose and cold dark eyes. The touch was now no longer comforting but hard and cruel. _Should have known better_, he joked to himself. _Too good to be true of course._

Head tilted this way and that, the figure spoke again. "Nearly dead, lad, it seems things aren't bright for you." The person smiled. "I never was good at keeping pets, either malnourished or sick, either way they died one way or another. But since you're different than any of my other _pet's_…" A shiver raced through his body, "I have a small task for you."

"What _kind_ of task?"

A sly grin crossed the figures face at the simple question. "Now I've caught your attention. A very important one, lad, you see, there is a beloved girl who lives in the Grasslands in that big tree house. You know where that is, don't you?" The king flinched. "Anyways, back to this special girl. I hear from others that she is a greatly loved heroine to the people of Aaa. Her fighting technique and achievements have been happily rumored for years.

"Now, here is where you come into the equation, young King. There is one thing we both greatly have in common, can you believe it? Well, we both collect rare and unique artifacts and objects, a strange yet rather appealing hobby. The girl is the last of a supposedly extinct species and I'd like you to, how should I put this…collect her for my collection."

The king stared in disgust. No way in Aaa could he have anything in common with this evil entity.

"No deal."

"I'm sure you've heard the many tales of this heroine. Goodness, I believe everyone has. Very different I must say, from the many other creatures, and from the humans who used to live long ago. Remember them?"

The king closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember that time during the Great Mushroom War. Usually he dug it deep down into the back of his mind like an old sock in a sock drawer he either couldn't find or didn't want to.

He opened his eyes and eyed the unidentifiable creature. "Who and what exactly are you?"

The creature didn't answer his question but continued rambling on. "A fragile race they were, no wonder they died out. Of course, the girl must have a stone hard heart if she survived."

The Vampire King relaxed a bit when the fingers holding his head up released and his head fell forward, pointed chin slamming against the middle of his chest. The hand on his shoulder shoved him against the back of the chair.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Freedom, my boy, your still trapped in that shell of a person you once was. But if you kindly help me, I'll offer you freedom from yourself, your hard exoskeleton." The King didn't quite follow as the creature continued. "Or, you can stay here and rot until the skin peels from your bones and that will be the end of your immortal life, sadly, spent rotting inside yourself over the millennia.

"Not to mention though, your dominance over the lower life forms, the rumors that you had captured the dearest girl. Boy, you will be the greater man in this vulnerable land." The figure chuckled. "Isn't that what you've wanted?"

The voice was hypnotic and appealing and the King found the agreement to the creature's contract forming on his tongue. He shook his head and bit the end of his tongue, swallowing the words away. He was smarter than to take the offer off the bat. If there's one thing he's learned, he can make a bargain with anyone.

"I don't make deals with someone I personally can't see," he stated. His voice was more pronounced. It was finally coming back after not speaking for a while. He even managed a sarcastic smirk. "Just who, pray tell, are youuu?"

"Clever aren't you?" A ghostly pale hand reached over and with a flick of the wrist, pulled the loop of the leather restraint on the Vampire King's left wrist, and the strip fell to the ground. The king lifted his hand. It shook slightly, and the skin was raw where the restraint was but he lifted his hand to his face and inspected it.

The long slender fingers; bony from starvation but alive and in motion, it felt like an achievement since he hadn't seen his hand for so long. He flexed the fingers and fisted them while the restraint on his right fell away.

"I believe we've made a contract," the figure chuckled. He looked up, frowning, but gladly didn't say anything. The figure stood, waiting, ghostly. The hands that had freed him had been bony, white, and gnarled from the years.

"And I believe I haven't said I agreed," he sneered. Suddenly his hands, feeling as if gravity had gotten the upper hand, brought his wrists back down onto the arms of the chair and the leather straps wrapped around them and locked. He stared, speechless.

"Your right," the figure appeared to shrug, "if you haven't agreed, then I can't exactly do my end of the bargain. But just so you know, that was a little preview of what I _can_ do, even though it was basic, simple magic."

The King cocked an eyebrow. "So you're a Sorcerer now?" The entity laughed. He gritted his teeth at each throaty sound bounced off the walls and right back at him, doubled in volume. "I don't think that was meant as a joke."

"Do we have a deal?"

A hand appeared, the same as before, extended in greeting. The vampire pulled on his wrist and the leather gave, having been magically loosened. He bit back a need to spit at the extended figures hand and instead, warily, extended his own and shook the hand.

The restraints all fell away, and he nearly fell forward and face first onto the floor if not having gripped the ends of the armrests. He breathed deeply, hair falling into his eyes.

An apple, red, rolled toward him from the shadows. It stopped right in front of him, shining like a red pearl. The vampire then noticed the creature had disappeared.

"Eat before you die boy, can't have you dying on the job. You have a task to complete." The voice sounded close but far away.

"Where do I find her?" he asked into the darkness.

"Oh, I think you know where…"

She swung the sword, feeling it slip out of her sweaty hands, and spin in the air. It flew for no more than 3 seconds, spinning around and around, before lodging into the straw stuffed dummy a few yards away.

She stepped back; breathing labored, and wiped her hands on her blue shorts. Her sword had cut straight through the dummy, piercing the body like a shish kebab.

Applause erupted from beside her. "Good job girl, right on the bull's eye!" The girl turned and acknowledged her feline companion. The cat clapped excitedly and the girl laughed.

"Stop encouraging my failures, Cake, or I won't get better. It missed its mark," the girl exclaimed, walking towards the dummy. "See?" The sword, now lodged into the chest of the dummy, slipped out easily when she pulled it out. "I missed the heart by a long shot."

Cake rolled her green eyes and looked down to her musical instrument, a dulcimer; she had been playing seconds before. She looked back up at her sister and eyed the girl. "So what, you missed the heart. Come on Fionna, you can't get it every time."

Fionna would have protested, she almost did, but bit back her words and nodded. "I guess." She looked back at the dummy, a rip where she'd sadly missed its heart by 3 centimeters by the least.

She looked over to Cake and watched as she picked up her dulcimer and strap it onto her back like a backpack. Fionna did the same as she picked up her weathered old green backpack and the sword she'd left down on the grass.

"You better clean that sword," Cake pointed out. Fionna inspected the blood red sword. Strands of straw still clung to the dried blood that had rusted on onto it since it hadn't been scratched or cleaned off in so long. It was chipping in a few places also, which wasn't good.

"Man, when was the last time I cleaned this thing?" Fionna thought aloud. She looked to Cake for help but the cat only shrugged. She turned back to the sword and strapped it onto her backpack anyway. When _was_ the last time she'd cleaned her swords? It's been a while if she didn't remember…

Fionna, deep in thought of trying to remember, almost jumped when Cake touched her hand, fur tickling her hand. She looked down at the cat and saw the cat eyeing her weirdly, with a strange expression.

She stared back, raising her eyebrows. The cat wiggled an eyebrow and Fionna blushed crimson. She turned her attention up to the blue crystal sky and saw a dark shape weaving in the sky, coming towards them. Of course the shape belonged to none other than Lord Monochromicorn, which meant Prince Gumball was with him, making Fionna feel a bit embarrassed.

Had he seen her failure at throwing her sword? Glob, if he had, would he see her as an untalented, childish little girl? She worried harder, biting her bottom lip as the dark shape came closer.

Please, please don't have him have seen my failure earlier…

"Fionna, hello!" Prince Gumball called out as Lord Monochromicorn landed in front of them. He slid off of his back and walked towards them, a smile on his face.

"Uh, hey PG," she managed out after swallowing loudly a number of times. She felt sheepish standing there like that.

He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but seemed to brush it off. "Am I imposing or interrupting something? Mo-Chro and I were riding by on our morning fly and saw you two and decided to drop by and say hi."

Fionna sighed. He hadn't seen her failure. She relaxed a bit and looked down at Cake and back at him. "No, you're not imposing. I was just practicing this morning like I usually do."

"Splendid!" Gumball paused, seeming to think before he continued. "That's right, you haven't been to the CandyKingdom in a while, and I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

She looked down nervously and saw Cake wink. Fionna tried to keep her cool and looked back up at Gumball.

She'd had a crush on him for over 3 years now, but still hasn't gotten up the nerve to even tell him or ask him out. To think, Fionna, Aaa's greatest heroine, was nervous and too scared to ask someone out. Doesn't sound right does it?

"Sure," she answered nonchalantly, shrugging.

Prince Gumball smiled brightly and she looked down at her shoes. Glosh, if only he knew…

"Cake?" PG asked, "Would you like to come along?"

"Oh, I've got to clean some things up a bit around the tree house, so I have to pass." Fionna frowned at her. From what she remember, Cake had nothing to do today, at least, that's what she'd told her this morning.

Fionna still stared at Cake when Gumball exclaimed, "Shall we leave now?"

She jumped, startled. "What? Oh, I, uh, have to get something." She turned around on the heels of her flats and darted off towards the tree house behind her. Coming up to the wooden front door, she flung it open, and slammed it shut behind her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She climbed the ladder leading up to the second level of the tree house. He probably thinks I'm a moron, she thought, angry at herself.

Coming up out of the opening of the trunk that climbed up the middle of the whole house, she darted to the one mirror that leaned against one side of the big, circular room.

A smear of mud ran across one cheek and her hair was slightly snarled from its hold in a high ponytail with a tattered old blue ribbon. Her face was shiny with sweat and her blue tank top and blue shorts were disheveled. She looked like a wreck.

Reaching over, she picked up a handkerchief and wiped off the mud on her face, rubbing the spot till the skin was raw. Wiping her whole face to clean off the sweat and any other smears of mud she didn't see, she heard a small sound, something that sounded like a small laugh.

Fionna paused. She looked in the mirror and turned slowly, looking over her shoulder. No one was there.

"Hello?" Silence. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms and rubbed them. Had it been her imagination? Fionna nodded. Yeah, that's all it was…

She put the handkerchief back on a table and straightened her clothes, eyes not leaving the room. Her eyes searched, looking to see if anyone was hiding somewhere where she couldn't see them but came up empty. She frowned at her paranoia.

"Fi?" Fionna jumped when Cake appeared from atop the ladder, popping up from nowhere. Fionna yelped out in surprise but calmed herself down.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry," Cake exclaimed. "What are you doing up here for so long? Gumball's worried." Fionna softened. He was worrying about her? She quickly looked out the window and saw Gumball standing just outside the front door, eyes frowning as he stared up in concern.

"I was just…" Fionna thought over her words. "Forget about that. Hey, did you hear something before?"

Cake tilted her head. "Um, what do you mean?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, forget I said anything. I better go down there so he knows I'm alive." She walked past Cake and climbed down the ladder.

While climbing down, her mind returned to the laugh. Had it been mocking her? Was someone spying on her? She hoped not. Anyway, if someone was or had been, she'd knock them out cold.

Jumping down the last few bars, she raced over to the front door, and making sure her clothes weren't wrinkled, pulled it open and walked back outside. Gumball jumped when he saw her.

"Everything okay? I was worried why you were taking so long."

"Sorry I worried you; I couldn't find what I was looking for. Should we go?" Gumball nodded and she followed him back to where Mo-Chro stood, looking around and stomping his hooves.

She climbed onto Lord Monochromicorn's back after shaking her head no at Gumball's offered hand to help her on. She shifted uncomfortably but didn't protest. Gumball climbed on a little more than 5 feet ahead of her, closer to Mono's head.

As they lifted up, Fionna asked out to Gumball, "So, what do you need help with?"

Gumball looked over his shoulder and smiled, "It's very special and important. I'd rather have you see it yourself. The candy people are very proud of it of course."

She didn't ask anymore as he turned his attention back forward. She looked down, staring down but regretted it a bit at seeing how high up they were.

Chancing a glance downwards again, she saw the rolling landscapes they passed and gasped a bit. She identified each kingdom from its region, the FireKingdom, WildberryKingdom, and many others, some she could identify and some she couldn't.

Far off in the distance she could see the CandyKingdom, pink clouds swirling around it while it gave off a sense of merriment and fun with its candy name and citizens. She tried to see if anything was wrong, but everything seemed the same except the busy and excited looking candy people below.

Lord Monochromicorn landed sleekly in the middle of the candy garden. Fionna jumped off first, landing in the grass as Gumball seemed to slightly struggle climbing off of Mo-Chro's back. She moved over to help him but he waved her away, telling her he was fine. She waited patiently until he slipped off clumsily and walked over to stand beside her, fixing his now crooked crown.

"Come," he instructed and she followed as he led her inside of the candy castle.

Maid's and servants bustled about inside. Some held large boxes that looked very old and were strapped shut with a weird looking piece of adhesive. Fionna stared in shock at the pandemonium around her and stared at the many strange objects the candy people carried around.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking to Gumball. She saw that he was smiling with a look of excitement that she could only describe of the look he had when his experiments turned out in success.

"I am having a very important party in little more than 3 days," he began. "I'm inviting all royalty to attend. It's a decade annual party where all of the kingdoms come together, friend or foe, and get together. This time, it will be held in the CandyKingdom."

Fionna only stared, puzzled. She could see where he was going, but what did all of this have to do with her? Maybe he wanted her to help the decorations maybe? No, he would have requested Cake since she can get big or small and reach unreachable places.

"Sorry to sound rude, but what does this all have to do with me being here?"

Gumball didn't look surprised by her question. His smile only got a bit bigger.

"I thought you would ask. Well, each ruler is allowed to bring a representative along with them. It's a pretty big deal since the party is for royalty only. And Fionna, I'd like you, to be my representative for the CandyKingdom."

Fionna couldn't help it, her jaw dropped open and eyes widened. She categorized what he'd said. He'd just asked her to a party that happens every10 years, to be one of the non-royal people to be there as his representative.

She managed to get out a few words. "B-but I'm not a candy person let alone someone important to go as your representative…"

"You're more important to this kingdom than anyone else. You're more important to me…" She looked away and tried to hide her blush and bafflement. Was he saying he really, truly, cared about her? She felt her heart drum hard and loud in her ears.

"Of course, I would understand if you wouldn't want to. I can always take Peppermint Maid…"

She shook her head wildly. "No! I mean, I'll do it, I'll be your" –she gulped— "representative."

A sort of tension seemed to lift off of his shoulders. "Splendid! Don't worry; you won't have to do anything extreme." He must have seen her worried face. "Really, it's just a normal party. It's mostly boring for me so you'll be having most of the fun."

She frowned. "What do you mean Gumball?"

"Just some royal business, you don't need to worry about it." She felt a bit disappointed he wouldn't tell her. Usually their friendship was lie and secret free. Well, if you count her crush a secret…

"Oh, all right." She tried to hide her disappointed and seemed to have when Gumball turned to Peppermint Maid who appeared beside him. He leaned down and listened to her, nodding once or twice before straightening up and turned to Fionna.

"I have some things to attend to, will you wait here? It won't take long."

Fionna shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Go do what you have to." He nodded in apology before scurrying off past her and away before she got the last word out.

**-What did you think? Please leave a review of your thoughts and I'll kindly take them into consideration!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter everybody! Thank you for the great reviews so far. In this chapter, the meeting between Marshall and Fionna happens! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time nor its characters.**

**P.S. I really suck at writing fight scenes . so sorry if its a bit uneventful or surprising **

Fionna seated herself in one of the folding chairs lining one of the walls of the ballroom. The candy people scurrying past acknowledged her with a curt nod before going back to their task and walking away. They were too busy to talk to her but she appreciated the nods at least.

A yawn escaped her lips before she could suppress it. She was exhausted from the practice earlier and finally having a chance to sit down and relax, she realized out tired she was.

Trying to get a bit comfortable she stared around a bit and noticed a few things she hadn't before. For example, pink and gold streamers streamed down from the high ceiling above, shimmering and glittering in the light as they danced a bit in the breeze coming from the open windows. Tables and chairs were already being set up as two maids argued about what table cloth to use. A large rack of china was being moved by Cinnamon Bun across the room, the silverware polished and shining to perfection.

It all seemed a bit ridiculous to her but it did make sense since the party only happened once a decade and was only royalty permitted with the exception of their representatives.

She looked to her left and saw one of those boxes with the strange paper looking material stripped on the top. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she reached over and slid it closer.

The box was heavier than she'd expected as she lifted it onto her lap. The whole thing was made of a weird, think paper like material. She touched the dark gray paper lining the seam where you opened it up and tried to get her fingernail underneath. She pulled her finger away instantly. It was _sticky_.

"What the…?" she pushed it away when she noticed a few candy people walking her way. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, pretending she'd been sleeping.

"Fionna?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it true Gumball asked you to be his representative?" She opened her eyes and looked at the chocolate bar that had a notepad in his hand. Fionna cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply.

Gladly, Peppermint Maid made her way over there. "Please, if you have any questions I advise you speak to Gumball. Now move along, we're very busy and don't need reporters getting in the way."

The chocolate bar grumbled something under his breath, probably unpleasant from Peppermint Maids disapproving glance, as he walked his way and out of the room. Fionna sighed in relief as she turned to the maid. "Thanks."

"The news of you being the CandyKingdom's representative must be kept a secret Miss. Fionna," Peppermint Maid whispered. "It's a very important thing and many people will not take kindly of it."

"W-what do you mean?" Fionna whispered back.

Peppermint Maid shook her head. "I cannot tell you much sadly. But what happens at the party _stays _at the party. Many secret meetings and aspects come into play at the party and most cannot be leaked out." She seemed to compose herself back to her refined state. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my work." She walked away, leaving a confused Fionna.

Secret meetings and aspects? She shook her head and tried to get rid of the encounter and back to that strange box.

She reached down and picked it up again, placing it back on her lap. Fingering the edge of the mysterious strip with its sticky substance, she found where she'd managed to pick some of it up. Swallowing back the chills raising down her spin, she began to rip it off.

The sound was loud and Fionna quickly looked around, nervous, to see if anyone had heard. No one had but she didn't need to take the chance. Picking up the box she sat up and snuck away, back to the wall. No one paid her mind since they were stuck with their own jobs.

She came upon an old janitor's closet at the end of a hall she went down, opened the door, and slipped inside.

Fionna plopped herself down on the ground and let out a labored sigh. All of that stress just for a box, she must be out of her mind. But she had to admit that thing was peculiar and piqued her curiosity.

This time she didn't hesitate as she ripped off the strange strip of paper and placed it onto the ground. She wiped her slightly sticky fingers on the side of the box before letting out a deep breath. She reached forward and took hold of the now free to open flaps on top of the box. She lifted the two up. She peered inside.

There wasn't much inside to Fionna's surprise. Most of it looked like strange old medical equipment. She moved most of it around. Some of it she could identify but it all looked like junk to her.

She found an old tin can like object and lifted it out. It was a little plain looking except for the gold swirling lines on the lid against the black paint. It was covered in dust so she wiped it away with her hand while she lifted it open. Small yellowed envelopes lay inside and she took each one out. It was written in strange writing, with loops and swirls of letters that looked familiar, so she just stacked them on the ground as she lifted each one out.

Finally, the last object that was at the bottom that wasn't an envelope was a necklace. It was pretty, made of what seemed like gold. A sapphire was threaded through a gold chain. Both glittered in the light.

"Wow," Fionna whispered. She clutched it in her hand and finally shoved it into the pocket of her shorts. Next, she shoved the envelopes into her backpack. Who knows, maybe Cake can understand the writing? She folded the box closed and shoved it into the corner of the closet.

All that remained was the canister. She couldn't think of either to keep it or put it back into the box. Her ears suddenly perked at the sound of footsteps coming towards the closet so she sighed and stuffed it into her backpack at the last moment.

Opening up the door, Fionna almost walked into the candy janitor. "S-sorry, I was…" She inched her way around the janitor and speed walked down the hallway without another word.

Her heart raced at 20 mph. Close, _too _close. As she walked back into the ballroom, she almost walked right into a worried Gumball.

"Fionna, there you are," Gumball exclaimed, steadying her as she wobbled on her feet, almost falling backwards. He laughed nervously. "I'd thought you'd left when I couldn't find you."

"Sorry, I had to…" she trailed off, letting Gumball try to fill it in himself. He nodded a little but seemed more confused than understanding. "I have to get home; it's getting kind of late."

He nodded. "Is it alright if I stop by your house tomorrow? I'd gladly tell you what you have to do, which isn't a lot."

She nodded. "Yeah, whatever, I just have to really go." She maneuvered around him and hurried to the door. He called out her name a little but she kept on walking until she opened the door and slipped outside.

Fionna then sighed loudly and bent over, hands on her knees. It felt like she couldn't breathe in there at that moment. Taking small deep breaths, she noticed how high that sun had gotten and felt her stomach grumble. It had to be at least 2 in the afternoon. Her stomach growled louder. She'd skipped out on breakfast this morning.

Looking around, she spotted the path to Tree Trunks house and followed the pink candy cobblestone path. Hopefully old Tree Trunks apple pie could hold her over until she got home.

Cotton candy trees passed on either side of the path. The landscape shifted from a street to a trail through the candy woods until that too, turned back to normal. Now, towering and lumbering pine trees towered over her, green and bright.

As she moved along, Fionna saw the trees turn from pine trees to apple trees and knew she was getting close.

While breaking through a thicket of them, she broke through into a cleared area and saw Tree Trunk's bungalow. The walls were green, with a small sitting bench close to the back of the house. A pile of logs climbed up on the other side. The green exhaust pipe puffed out a billow of smoke.

Walking up to the front door, Fionna tried the doorknob but it was locked. It was _always _unlocked. Striking that odd, she moved around to the back of the house, believing the old elephant had gone out to pick some apples.

"Tree Trunks?" she called out. No answer. She started to worry as she turned away and ran back to the front of the house. Everything looked normal, except for the locked door and the absence of Tree Trunks.

Sitting down on the doormat right outside of the front door, Fionna took off her backpack and set it beside her. She opened it up and reached inside, retrieving one of those strange letters.

After dusting it off a bit, she fingered the wax seal and picked away the red wax. The paper crinkled and cracked while the flap opened. Inside was a piece of lined paper, thin, and written in pink ink. She took it out and unfolded it.

The writing was easier to read since it didn't seem as rushed, and she noticed the letters were almost the same as normal ones, just different and loopy.

"I can't read any of this," she whispered though in frustration. She held it up to her face, nose touching the paper. Her nose wrinkled and she pulled the paper away. It smelled _horrible. "Yech, _how old is this?"

Something rustled in the trees. Fionna stiffened as a deep growl broke through the trees. The branches swayed and twigs seemed to crack. She gulped and stood up, the letter fisted in her hand, the ends poking into her skin.

Someone was definitely there. Feeling like she wasn't alone anymore, Fionna scooped up her backpack and took off in the opposite direction of the shaking bushes.

Her shoes pounded on the ground as she ran harder through the trees and over the slick moss ground. She was far off of the trail but didn't think twice about it while jumping over log after fallen log.

The sky grew darker and darker while the shadows of the trees grew dark and menacing. The forest was becoming even more silent, so silent that the only sound was her pounding footsteps.

She glanced over her shoulder but the path was empty behind. Continuing to run at full speed, she turned her head and without warning, crashed into someone.

All of the air escaped her lungs with a loud _whoosh_. She stumbled back and collapsed onto her butt. It felt like she'd run straight into a wall. Groaning and shaking away the dizziness, she looked up to see what she'd run into.

A boy sat there, groaning and cursing under his breath. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed and dark. Fionna swallowed and looked away. His gaze had been dark and chilling to the bone. She shuddered but stood up, legs feeling like gelatin.

"Oh glob, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, shaking off the gaze he'd given her. She outstretched a wary hand to help him up. "I thought I was being chased and wasn't looking where I was going."

He ignored her hand and climbed to his feet. He easily towered over her, tall and lean. He wasn't scrawny but wasn't a buff body builder either.

Dark black eyes narrowing, he replied, "What's a bunny like you doing in here and knocking unsuspecting people down?"

Fionna reached up and touched her bunny ear headband. She bit down a string of harsh words. "I said I was sorry you know." Man he was being rude. She'd never met someone as rude as him except for the many beasts and monsters she's dealt with.

Instead of accepting her apology, not like she thought he would, he crossed his arms and cast a threatening look. He looked her up and down, taking in her disheveled clothing.

His eyes landed on something beside her. "You dropped something, stupid." Snarling at him, she looked down and noticed the necklace had fallen out of her pocket. She reached down and picked it up. "Who's that from? Your boyfriend?"

"_No_." Fionna stuffed the necklace back into her pocket and picked up her backpack from off the ground. Brushing off stray strands of grass, she said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

She took one step ahead of him before he reached out and grasped her wrist tightly. "Wait right there. I'm not finished with you yet."

Hand reaching up and into her backpack with one quick swoop, she took out her long red sword made of demons blood and wielded it in front of her.

"Back off…you."

He glared. "My name is Marshall, actually. Not 'you'."

"W-whatever. Just stay back." He took a step back. For some strange reason his eyes were fixated more on the sword with curiosity than fear. Fionna didn't like that. "What do you want and who are you?"

"I'm looking for someone," he told her, voice velvety soft. "And it's very important that I find that person too. You, seeming to be a citizen, would probably help me. Though," he smirked, "I don't believe pointing a large pointy object at an innocent traveler is very courteous."

It was true that she had never been very lady like. The itch for a fight always left her getting dirty or injured in the end. Her manners were terrible and sloppy. Very, very, unladylike.

She lowered her sword only a fraction of an inch. "Fine. Who are you looking for and why?"

He crossed his arms. "Why should I tell you?"

Fionna stepped forward, pointing the sword slightly against his neck. He didn't flinch as he kept his eyes on her face instead of the impending object against his neck that could kill him with just a small little cut. What a sicko…

"I _will_ use this," she threatened, voice low. "Tell me who you exactly want to see that's more important than answering me."

"Firstly," he moved the sword away from his neck with the tip of his finger, "get that toothpick out of my face. And secondly, no. I shouldn't even be wasting my time with an inconsiderate and rude low life like you."

"Low life?"

He flashed an incredulous look. "You don't even know who your talking off at little girl."

"Same thing to you too," Fionna hissed.

A dark mischievous glint sparked in his black eyes. He reached out and ran a finger down her sword. She pulled it out of his grasp. Sadly, that left her wide open. He lunged forward and grabbed her foot, sweeping her off of her feet.

On her back, Fionna blocked one of his incoming attacks with her sword. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew a dagger. She nearly laughed at the puny thing compared to her long sword.

"Really?" she laughed, kicking herself off of the ground and onto her feet. "You think you can fight me off with that puny thing?"

He sneered, raising the dagger. "Oh, this is only the opening act. The real show will begin soon, hon."

She slashed forward, bringing the sword down. He dodged her attack, stepping aside and back flipping in the air, landing behind her. She recovered and her sword clashed with his…axe?

Startled at the blood red axe, her hands relaxed for a second and the axe slashed down, cutting her thigh. She winced at the small burning on her thigh and instead channeled the pain into her actions. She swirled around and dodged his impending attack of almost slicing her in half.

Jumping up, she released her sword from his lock hold with his axe and dug the sword into the ground. Using the handle, she got herself up and kicked him in the face. His face snapped to the left and when he faced her, his face was snarling and evil while his perfect nose was now crooked. She smirked and lifted her sword out of the ground.

He wasn't done yet though. Lunging forward like a cat, he kicked her in the ribs. She was too slow and couldn't deflect the blow with her sword. A small crack sounded inside her chest and she gasped. Clutching her chest, she predicted she'd broken a rib or two.

Swinging out, she barely got him as he dodged past, a look of surprise on his face before it turned into an amused smile.

Why is he enjoying this? Fionna thought swinging again but he dodged yet again.

"Had enough," he shouted, "pretty girl?"

She scowled at his choice of words. "Don't get your hopes up yet bucko."

Rushing forward, fists raised, she tried landing him another blow to the nose but he caught her swinging arm in his palm and twisted her arm behind her back. She jumped and flinched, trying to kick her way free.

His warm breath blew against her ear. "Uncle?" She stomped down on his foot in response and he flinched, loosening his grip. She spun out of his lock tight grip and wielded her sword.

Her breathing was already labored, heart hammering against her chest and pulse jumping. A vein in his neck appeared and at first Fionna thought his eyes had flashed a shade of glowing red.

"What are you?" she whispered. No one has fended off her attacks this easily. That's why she's known as the best swordsman in all of the land of Aaa. Something is definitely up with this guy.

He snarled instead of replying, flashing sharp pearly white teeth. He raised up clawed hands and slashed forward, ripping the front of her shirt. Fionna jumped back in surprise and her foot sprung up, hitting his chest.

He only took a small step back in response. Didn't even flinch. Staring in disbelief, he got the upper advantage and tackled her to the ground. Suppressing her wrists to the ground with his hands, his black bangs swept softly like a feather against her forehead.

"Pathetic," he chuckled, cocking his head. Fionna tried to lean away as far as possible. Her face was dangerously close to his and that made her stomach churn uneasily. "I thought you would put up a better fight. Guess they're all the same."

"What are you…?"

"Now, on to other things." He leaned close, searching her face. "Where is Fionna the legendary heroine of Aaa?"

Fionna hid her surprise or any recognition in her face to that name. It wasn't the first time someone was asking around for her, trying to fight or kill her. Slaying all evil wasn't always a good thing because their buddies will probably come back for revenge. Vengeful and bloodthirsty, those ones were really the hardest and worst to fight off and slay.

"Fionna?" she asked, faking puzzlement. "Isn't she an urban legend?" She laughed. "Human's don't exist. They're extinct." She mentally flinched at saying something like that, a small wave of sadness washing over her for a second before she pushed it down and away from the surface.

He frowned. "I didn't say anything about her being a human."

"It's a bedtime story, moron, everyone knows she's human. It's in the story," she said, hopefully saving her butt.

He was conflicted for a moment. Many different expressions spread across his face as her scanned her face, leaning in closely.

"I do appreciate personal space," Fionna grumbled, squirming from his close and treacherous gaze.

His nostrils flared and he reached out a thin lean finger. He picked up one of her golden curls and twirled it around his finger. He brought it to his nose and breathed in deeply.

Taking the distraction, she kicked up and threw him off of her. Picking up her sword, she took off in a dead sprint back to the CandyKingdom.

When Fionna chanced a glance over her shoulder, he was standing there, staring at her retreating form.

Marshall smirked in satisfaction. What a witty and clever girl that was, masking her scent with the smell of cat and sugary sweetness. Though, her hair truly gave her away, his keen senses picking up on a bold strong smell of human.

"Well, Fionna, I guess that won't be our last encounter," he said. Reaching down, he picked up his axe bass and swung it onto his shoulder. "Prepare yourself, bunny."


	3. Chapter 3

Candle light flickered against the wooden hallow boards of the tree house ceiling. Fionna rolled from one side to the next but no sleeping condition was comfortable enough. She focused her gaze on the wax that dripped down the scented candle's sides. The candle spread its rosy scent into the room. It was supposed to be soothing but she crinkled her nose.

Cake had been worried when Fionna had finally made her way home, sure that that guy hadn't followed her home. Cake had sprung up from her curled up position spot on the couch to envelope Fionna into a tight and big hug.

"I was so worried! Where in the world have you been, girl?" Cake took in Fionna's torn clothing and cuts. "What happened to you!?"

"I…got caught up with some marauders," Fionna mumbled, dropping her torn and cut backpack on the ground. She'd managed to wipe away some of the blood and dirt in a stream before coming home, but the wounds of the battle, not to mention her clothes, were still there.

"I told you, you shouldn't hang out with them. They're too rough," Cake scolded. She lifted Fionna's shirt off of her. "Look at you! You already have bruising." She rolled the bandaging over Fionna's purple and blue bruising chest and stomach. Her ribs still ached but not as badly as before.

"I'm sorry. I got out of there as soon as they got out the knives. Promise," she lied, watching Cake finish her wrapping. "Will you forgive me?"

Cake sighed loudly. "Yes, you ARE my sister. But that doesn't mean you're completely off the hook." She looked up. "I don't want you getting hurt, Fionna. It tears my heart to see you like this now!"

"No more marauders," Fionna promised.

"Good. There, why don't get out of those shorts and into your pajama pants? Then you can tell me about Gumball." Fionna blushed as Cake winked at the mention of Gumball.

A few moments later Fionna lay nestled against Cake on the couch as she cleaned out her wounds. "So how was everything? Plus, why did you come home so late? You couldn't have been with the marauders too long."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time at Gumball's. I would've called but things were a bit hectic over there," Fionna lied. Her fingers fidgeted behind her back. She felt guilty about not sharing with her the whole encounter with that one guy, but the last thing she needed is to think about him more. So with the marauders story it is.

"You must be hungry," Cake exclaimed, standing up. "Tree Trunks brought some apple pie earlier. Want a slice?"

So that's why he wasn't there, she thought. That's one mystery solved. "Yes ma'am." She kicked off her shoes off of her aching feet while Cake scurried into the kitchen to fix her up a plate of pie.

"Something's been getting at Tree Trunks apple wagon again," Cake said walking back into the room and handing Fionna a plate of piping hot pie. "Nearly half of his apples were gone."

Fionna listened intently. That didn't sound too peculiar or urgent to look into. She'd decide to keep it on the side though and not fully overlook it. It was probably some crows again or something.

"It was probably the crows," she replied then took a massive bite of her pie. "I don't think it's a lot to worry about for right now."

Cake nodded. Fionna noticed she was very detached today. Cake's fingers drummed against the couch irritably. Something was _definitely _wrong.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Fionna asked, setting her half eaten pie down onto her paper plate. She wiped the crumbs from her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. "You seem really…out of it. You can tell me you know. We're sisters."

"I know," Cake said with a small smile, "And I appreciate that very much. I don't know, I guess it's just a little thing I'm going through." She stood up and patted Fionna's cheek. "You shouldn't worry so much about me, I'm perfectly fine. Now," Cake sat down beside Fionna, "word on the street is that you're Gumball's representative."

Fionna groaned. "Don't remind me. I don't know one thing about being a…representative. Why would he even choose me? I'm not a candy person."

"Well you_ have_ helped them out so much," Cake implied.

"Yeah, I know that, but really, I bet Peppermint Maid would be a better choice than me. I'll probably make a fool of myself…"

"Fionna!"

She shook out of her saddened state. "Sorry. It's just… I know I'll make a complete fool of myself. I'm not proper, polite, or princess-like." She sighed and slumped back. "This stinks."

Cake reached over and rubbed Fionna's back soothingly. "You should sleep over it, Fi. I think you'll feel better about the whole thing in the morning. Gumball's dropping by in the mornin' to talk to you about it. If you have any questions or problems, you can _still_ talk to him."

Fionna only nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She looked up and noticed the corner of one of the envelopes sticking out of her bag. "Hey, I have a request." She stood up, crossed the room, and retrieved the envelope. She handed it to Cake. "Can you read this? It looks like letters…but I don't know."

Cake picked up the envelope and opened it with her claw, picking off the wax seal. The smell of mold and dust made Fionna crinkle her nose. Cake flattened out the creases and leaned it close to her eyes.

"Well?" Fionna asked eagerly.

Cake sighed. "I don't know. This is in cursive but it's really…I haven't read cursive in a very long time, Fi." Cake gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Fionna sighed. She took the letter from Cake and stuffed it back into the envelope. "I'll probably ask Gumball tomorrow anyway." Cake nodded in agreement.

Fionna stood up. "Well, I better get to sleep now." The sun had already set an hour ago, only the moonlight casting any real light into the room and the few candles that now burned.

"I'll be right up," Cake called after her. Fionna nodded and climbed up the ladder.

She now lay in her bed, arm over her eyes. Eyes heavy but mind reeling, it was really hard to fall asleep against the lumpy monster skin blankets. They felt like lumpy pads of human bodies that poked into her back. The image made her not only revolted, but also scared out of her skin.

Fionna jumped out of the bed, feet planted firmly on ground. That was the last straw. No shred of exhaustion or sleepiness was going to come to her now with that disgusting image in her mind.

She slipped on her slippers and climbed downstairs, making sure not to wake up Cake. Downstairs it was pitch black except for the moonlight streaming through the half closed shutters. Cake had blown out the candles so not to cause a fire and wisps of smoke from the wicks still drifted here and there.

"Cake?" she whispered, listening for a reply. Sometimes Cake slept downstairs, and she wanted to make sure she hadn't this time. Without a small meow or grunting sound in reply, Fionna decided the coast was clear.

Taking out a match box from the coffee table (after knocking into it multiple times…ouch), she struck a match and lit one of the candles.

Rustling occurred as the new light of the flame sprouted dim shadows into the room. Fionna jumped back and spun around as something whistled by. She managed to see a white and tan paw from the dimness of the room.

Her heart hammered against her chest. "C-Cake? Sorry for waking you up, I couldn't sleep." She felt her way around slowly, trying to find her sleepy feline friend. "It's about Gumball…well I think he's keeping something from me and…"

Muffled mumbling reached her ears, cutting her off. She turned slowly, eyes looking over her shoulder. Something smiled in the corner, red eyes and sharp white teeth glowing in the darkness. Something thrashed around in the thing's arms. Cake!

Fionna growled and grabbed into the pant leg of her pajama pants where she kept a blade just in case. She wielded it forward, hands shaking a bit. She had no clue what she was up against. A curling hand covered her best friend's mouth and probably fear filled eyes.

That made Fionna angrier.

"What do you want?" she countered, feet spread apart.

It didn't answer. Merely, from the movement of its eyes, it cocked its head to the side tauntingly. Cake's claws dug into its hands but it didn't even seem to register it. Not good at all.

"_Fionna, heroine of Aaa, I've come to take you_."

She brought a hand to her ear, wincing. The thing had _spoken inside her head._

"_Come without a hassle and your friend might not get hurt in the process. If I feel generous enough, that is…_"

Fionna's knee fell onto the floor as she tried to block off the voice making her ears and head pulsate and ring. The pain was terrible as it ricocheted across her.

"Stop…" she whispered, dropping to the floor. What was going on?!

"_Stop fighting back or the cat gets it._"

Fionna looked up tersely. The hand over her sister's mouth tightened, seeming to block of the oxygen flow. Cake thrashed around violently now.

"I can't…I am Fionna, heroine of Aaa, and I fight back!" She lunged forward, despite the explosions in her head, dagger extended. It didn't expect it just as her blade nearly missed it as it dodged to the side. It jumped to the ground and knocked the candle down, making the room pitch black.

Fionna squinted through the darkness. Her vision was never good in the dark, that's usually Cake's job. Now she was alone in the dark it seemed, her only breathing the sound. Something tapped her shoulder and she spun around, dagger extended. Nothing was there except the wind and laughter.

"Not funny," she whispered, head beginning to clear again. The ringing and pain in her head had subsided. Hopefully it won't happen again, whatever that rippling pain was.

"Give me back Cake," she yelled, hand shaking. "And no one gets hurt. I swear on it."

"You _swear_ on it?" it hissed. Other than talking in her head, it spoke out loud this time, to her gladness. She pinpointed where the voice was and moved blindly towards it. "I don't believe you. And it's not entirely helping what_ I_ want."

"What is your business with me?"

"It's rare for someone to see you, someone like me. But, that isn't the full extent on your rarity. You're also human. Am I wrong?"

"You're dancing around the question," Fionna hissed, taking another step forward. The voice was coming closer now. "Let her go now! Or I'll slay you like all others that dare try to provoke me!"

"Fine." A startled Cake smashed into her, claws digging into her face. Fionna hissed under her breath from the pain as she fell down onto her butt, eyes wide. She heard the figure in front of her dart towards the window as she tried to get Cake off of her.

"Wait, Cake it's me!" she yelled uselessly, throwing the enraged cat off of her and darting towards the unlatched window. A cold pale hand pushed it open, a surge of cold night air flowing into the room. Fionna lunged forward, latching onto the being's foot. "Wait right there, you!"

It hissed and with strength kicked her back, her back landing painfully on the hard wooden floor. It snorted silently under its breath and jumped out, only a black shirt and wavy hair noticeable from the light of the crescent moon.

"Come back here coward and face me!" Fionna shouted out the window, hands on the window sill, ready to project her out the window at any moment. But there was no one. No darting figure in the distance, just the usual empty meadow around their tree house. "What?"

"Fionna, are you all right?!" Cake said frantically lighting the candle that had fallen. Fionna turned around and saw her sister's worried and tight face in the light of the burning scented candle.

"Yeah," she replied, racking a hand through her hair which had escaped its hat. She kept it up tight, seeing her hair as really a burden than beauty which Cake called it. "Where the Aaa did he go? Just disappeared in a puff of smoke…" she mumbled under her breath.

"You let him go?" Cake said loudly, eyes enlarged.

"I nearly got him!" Fionna countered, trying to keep her mature heroism intact. "He kicked me back and just…disappeared. Who the hell was that anyway?"

Cake shook her head, rubbing her mouth where his hand had been, cutting off her air. "He was as cold as ice, like he has no body temperature! I just came downstairs for my late night ice cream cravings and was grabbed from behind when I opened the fridge. Threatened me to keep quiet or else he would kill you in front of me. God, he was so terrifying, Fi!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" she whispered.

"Do you think he could've been a vamp?" Cake whispered, barely heard. It's rare when Cake would bring up her true fear of vampires. Before Fionna came along, apparently Cake had been heavily lectured about vampires by their mom. Blood thirsty, cold skin, no remorse, and immortality, which, pretty much, summed up Cake's one and only fear.

"I thought you said vampires only stay in the Night 'o Sphere?" Fionna asked, crouching down to pick up her fallen dagger. She winced as the claw marks from Cake's nails began to sting.

"Not always…" Cake mumbled. She said louder, "They usually come up mostly at night to cause havoc and get their "blood fix" as some of the buddies I used to hang out at the tavern in my rebellious stage called it. Just the name is bone chilling, even now when I'm talking about it." Cake shuddered in her skin, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's unlikely anyway," Fionna replied, trying to lighten up her scared sister. She walked forward and placed a hand on Cake's shoulder, crouching down to get eye level with her. "Are you truly okay?"

"Trust me, Fi, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," Cake reassured her, mouth stretching into a cat yawn. "You'd think I'd be riled up from that and not be able to fall asleep."

Fionna closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. The pain of that creature's voice still rang hard in her head. A headache came out of nowhere and Fionna flinched, hand rising on instinct to her temple. "Ouch…"

"Did it hit you in the head?"

"No, I just got knocked down and hit my head on the floor…" Fionna explained. Waves of nausea rolled through her stomach uncomfortably and she swayed on the balls of her feet. "Just give me a moment will ya?" Swaying towards the window, Fionna threw up. Cake appeared by her side, patting her back.

"You've been too stressed today. Plus the combat you've put yourself through. Maybe you shouldn't be Gumball's representative…"

"And make him think I'm not mature enough to handle it?" Fionna asked, wiping her hand over her lips. "No way, Cake, I can't do that. Plus, you talked me into it. I'm not giving up now."

"You need to put yourself ahead of others sometimes, Fi," Cake lectured her, letting Fionna's bangs fall back to the side of her face. "I'm worried about your health right now. Too much stress at once isn't a good thing."

Fionna straightened and looked at her unrelated sister in the eye. "You know I can handle almost anything. It's in my hero blood. But if it really gets bad, I'll listen to you." She sucked in a deep breath. "Please, just let me do this."

Cake looked into her best friend's eyes, watching the churning courage that they held in their blue depths. Her thoughts conflicted with each other on right and wrong before she finally sighed in defeat. "Please, don't over exert yourself."

"I won't," Fionna promised, face lighting up in delight.

Cake only smiled at her sister's turn of emotion. "Good. Help me lock up all the windows so that…vampire can't get in again."

Fionna followed her sister to the cupboard where they kept the keys to the locks on all the doors and windows. Her heart trembled at the thought of having seen that creature before, but she couldn't quite place where. Just the way the hair looked and had moved seemed so familiar.

Instead of thinking harder about it like she should of, Fionna redirected her thoughts and actions to helping Cake lock up the whole tree house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this one came out a bit late and seems small than the others. I would have uploaded this yesterday but had to work on a project for school (that I sincerely hated doing). Anyway, in this chapter you will meet an important OC Fionna encounters. Promise me, he will be very important later on in the chapters, and story line, to come! **

**What are you doing listening to me blabber on? Read the chapter :)**

* * *

"Fionna, please concentrate on your actions. It will be less painful if you do, dear," Peppermint Maid snapped politely, voice rough but gentle as Fionna wobbled in the seemingly tall high heels. The heels of her feet shook with pain while she tried horribly at keeping her mind on walking calmly like she would in her Mary Jane's. It wasn't working out so well.

For the past 4 hours, Fionna has been brutally, yet sweetly, lectured and trained by Peppermint Maid for having more grace and etiquette at the decade annual ball Gumball was holding this time. And of course he had chosen Fionna to be the representative for the Candy Kingdom. But by now, she was starting to have second thoughts on her agreement with it.

"Peppermint Maid, my feet are killing me," Fionna complained, having said the same thing a hundred times in the past hour. "Can't we take a break or something?"

The tiny peppermint maid sighed and crossed her tiny arms, fixing her tiny maid apron. "Alright, but I expect no complaints tomorrow. _And _we may be done with the walking in high heels for now. Please come tomorrow with a much more pleasant behavior."

"Thank you Peppermint Maid!" Fionna cried in relief, ripping the heels off her feet, nearly breaking the leather straps secured around her ankles. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Five o' clock sharp!" her tiny voice shouted as she slipped through the door and shut it loudly behind her, the sound echoing down the empty hallway.

Using her memory, she made her way to the main entrance/ball room of the Candy Castle and found Gumball talking to a young man whose pallor was a light blue. From the small waterfall looking hair he had, she classified him as Prince Caspian, prince of the WaterKingdom.

Gumball's eyes looked up in midsentence of what he was saying and he noticed her approaching them. "Ah! Fionna, I didn't know Peppermint Maid was going to let you end early today." Prince Caspian's eyes turned Fionna's way while she walked up to them.

"Yeah, I kind of made her," Fionna laughed slightly, rubbing the bottoms of her feet under her Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes turned to the prince.

Gumball smiled. "Prince Caspian is my friend. He is the ruler of the WaterKingdom. Caspian, this is Fionna, the Greatest Heroine in Aaa." Fionna blushed at Gumball using her title while the prince smiled brightly.

"I'm glad we can finally meet," Caspian replied, voice rippling like water. Fionna nodded in agreement and turned back to Gumball.

"Anything else you need me to do, Gumball? I'm pretty much free the rest of the afternoon," she told him, shifting uncomfortably under her feet from Caspian's eyes still staring at the side of her face. Her stomach twisted unusually.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment…oh! That's right, I made some cream puffs early this morning and wanted to give them to you. They're in the kitchen. I'll go fetch a basket for you!" Gumball rushed off down the carpeted aisle of the ballroom, heading in the direction of his kitchen.

Caspian's head tilted to the side when Fionna turned her attention to him. "You know, I think you once asked me to help you with a kraken a couple years back. Sorry I had to decline; I kind of have a fear of the ocean."

He shook his head politely, small droplets of water flying off. "No need to apologize. I understand your honesty. We took care of it so no harm is done!"

Fionna smiled. "That's good. So how long have you and Gumball been buds?"

"Fionna…" Caspian said softly, head tilting again. A shiver of unease rained down her spine at his voice while Fionna turned slowly, gulping loudly.

"Yes, Caspian?"

He shook his head, seeming to return from a trance. "Oh, I am sorry; I must have gone off again. Sorry if I have disrespected you, Lady Fionna."

"Just call me Fionna," she told him, cringing a bit at the word "lady" in front of her name. "We are friends after all, so don't go off spouting that formal junk. That's really not my kind of thing."

"Friends, yes," Caspian said, smiling widely. He glanced down at a seashell watch attached to his blue wrist. "It seems I must be leaving. Tell Gumball of my agreement with his plan, please, and for my early departure."

"Uh, sure thing," Fionna said. She frowned at the mention of Gumball's "plan". "I'll pass on the message."

"Splendid, I'll see you at the decade annual ball then!" He flowed like water to the double doors of the castle and waved over his shoulder before disappearing behind the doors.

"That was weird…" Fionna murmured just as Gumball appeared once again.

"Where did Caspian go?" he asked, looking around.

"He, uh, had to leave early. He also said for me to tell you that he agrees with your plan, or something."

Gumball's face lit up. "That's wonderful!" He shoved the basket full of cream puffs into her arms without further explanation. "I'm glad that you two talked at least, before the ball and everything. Come by at the same time tomorrow all right?"

Fionna was just about to turn away when she finally remembered something. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." She dug a hand into her back pocket before taking out the cursive written envelope she had found only 2 days earlier. "I was wondering if you could read this. According to Cake it's in cursive or something like that."

Gumball took the envelope from her hands carefully as his eyes shifted slowly at reading what the front said. A conflicted emotion crossed his eyes as he flipped the envelope back over to the blank side.

"Where did you find this, Fionna?" he asked softly, head tilting when he looked up at her.

"Uh, just lying around somewhere, it seemed pretty interesting so I—"

"I am sorry but I cannot read it, Fionna."

She looked up at him questioningly. It had looked like he was reading the front of the envelope according to the strange show of emotion on his face. That confused her more.

"Oh, okay then." She slipped the envelope back into her back pocket. Her mind raced about why he would lie to her. It's not normal for Gumball to lie about something to her, especially since it seems to have something to do with the ball. She felt her trust for him begin to slip underwater. "I better be going then. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Fionna!" he called out after her while she opened and closed the front doors behind her.

Heart hammering with intensity, she took a step forward but not until she was interrupted by an icy hand touching her shoulder. She spun around and landed a punch into the man's jaw, fist connecting with bone.

"Ah! What in the Aaa?" Fist back at her side, Fionna realized who she had just hit in the jaw.

Her eyes narrowed at Marshall. "What are you doing here? And sneaking up on me too?"

He continued to clutch the side of his jaw, a red mark seen from between his fingers that appeared on his skin. "I wasn't sneaking up on you. You just weren't paying attention. But seriously, do you do this to everyone or something?"

"No. Only when someone startles me like that, not cool dude!" Fionna replied, crossing her arms. "What do you want? Do you know Gumball?"

He smirked, removing his hand from his jaw. "Yeah, I know that sissy wad of gum. We go _way_ back."

"He's not a sissy," Fionna exclaimed. "Look, I'm going to go head home now if you don't mind. Unless you want another beating that is…"

Marshall shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood. Everything about visiting this place brings my mood to complete boredom the moment I set foot in this place." He leaned close to her teasingly. "But if you wouldn't mind, I think I have an idea to make this place a _lot_ more exciting…"

Fionna pushed him away. There he goes again! Teasing her like she didn't even have a say in it. She wouldn't let him live it down though. "Stop it or I'll hit you again."

"You really think you, a _girl_, could hurt me?"

Fionna didn't give him much time to process before she kicked him in the groin. Marshall yelped out and dropped down to his knees, doubled over in pain.

"Who are you calling a girl?" she asked threateningly, hands on her hips. He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head, black hair shifting from the movement.

"You're a feisty one, I can give you that," he said, looking up. "Look, I mean no harm okay?" He stood up slowly, wincing a bit before he looked down at her, his towering height intimidating.

"Then what do you want?" Fionna demanded, jutting her chin out to match his intimidating height. Sadly, that didn't do much to her shortness and pudginess.

"To tell you the truth, Gummy called me over here to discuss some royalty stuff," he explained, voice bemused. He added in a cocky tone, "Obviously nothing interesting."

Fionna frowned. "Your royalty?" It hadn't been till 2 days ago that she had even met Marshall. How can it be he's royalty and she hasn't heard of him?

He nodded, an incredulous look on his face. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know, all the princes I've met have been way polite than you are," she retaliated, arching an eyebrow. This guy can't be serious. She would know if he's a prince. What is he the prince of anyway?

"Good, 'cause I'm not a prince," he said, digging his hands into his jean pockets, leaning to the side a bit as if defying gravity.

"Then wha—" Fionna didn't have much time to finish when the front doors of the castle opened and Peppermint Maid popped her head out.

"Fionna, still here?" the tiny maid asked, raising her eyebrows. "If I knew you would be sticking around longer I would have asked you to continue practicing."

Marshall's eyebrow went up as he looked between Fionna and Peppermint Maid. Fionna rubbed her forehead nervously while trying to peek around the small maid to see if Gumball was standing there. It was hard to though since the maid kept the door at only a sliver of a crack open.

"Ah, Marshall Lee, Gumball was wondering when you would finally get here. You're 5 hours late," Peppermint Maid exclaimed, tone displeased, drawing her attention to Marshall beside Fionna. Her tone turned sour and unpleasant.

"I always like making an unexpected entrance, I would think Gumball would know by now," he replied, smirking.

"Enough sarcasm, boy, or I will throw you in the sun such as, with no second thought."

Marshall straightened but kept his trademark smirk. "You don't have to be so rude, Pepper. I don't mean any harm to your candy leader. I was invited by your sweet little prince, wasn't I?"

The maid scowled at his use of a nickname. "If you won't mind wasting more of my time, Gumball is waiting for you and won't wait any longer." She turned to Fionna. "You can carry on your…conversation, later, Miss Fionna."

"Um, yeah," Fionna replied, blushing a bit before frowning over at Marshall. "This conversation is definitely not over."

He only smiled and crossed his arms. "I'll see you later, Fionna. If I live through this, that is." He followed Peppermint Maid inside but she stayed at the door, staring back at Fionna.

"Oh, and Fionna," she turned back, looking at the small maid, "I advise that you stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble if you ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fionna replied and the maid nodded while closing the door behind her. Fionna stood there for a few minutes, contemplating what the maid and Marshall had just said. She realized quickly that the small timid maid had threatened to put him in the sunlight, which seemed like a punishment the way she said it.

Fionna turned around fully and started on her path back to the tree house, trying to shake off the pain from the blisters on her feet that the high heels had caused.

* * *

**BTW I will be uploading chapters either the next day or the day after the next day (if that makes any sense o.0 lol) If I haven't uploaded by then I'll be sure to soon enough, I'm not going to just ditch out on the story like some other people do! I really want to finish this story, and at my estimate, I think it will be around 15-20 chapters long. Pretty long if you take in how much I write!**

**(I appreciate the reviews so far also! It's great to hear how you guys like the story so far! I read all of your reviews so don't think I take into consideration what you review about my story.) **

**~Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter! (that is also short .) I wanted to make this chapter more on the POV of Marshall to get some understanding of the relations between Marshall Lee and Gumball and their kingdoms. Since Marshall has a strong influence on the Nightosphere and everything. I wanted Marshall to have a bit more of a responsibility on his kingdom, but not much more than just ignoring his people completely. In my opinion, that would be a bit hard to do! .**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Marshall followed the small and threatening maid down the hallway towards Gumball's study. The various candy people that were at work decorating the highly pink ball room stopped their work to look at the not welcome newcomer. Marshall shot death glares in their direction, averting the candy people's eyes downwards to the floor. He smirked and continued walking.

Peppermint Maid walked up to small pink door around a winding hallway. She knocked on the door and looked back to Marshall. "Please wait out here for a moment." Her eyes darkened. "The door is soundproof so don't even try eavesdropping." Marshall nodded and the maid opened and closed the door.

Clever little Gumball, like always, he thought sourly, leaning against the wall. His ears twitched at the commotion of whispering in the far down ballroom but nothing was heard from the room. Seems like what the little maid said was true.

The little human managed to creep into his mind though. He thought the last human on Earth would be vulnerable and weak like they had been 1000 years ago. But maybe that time had managed to strengthen the race. Fionna is cunning and strong, he'd have to give the little human that, but she's no match for the monsters that ravage the world now, harder and worse than what had been a thousand years ago. It's only luck that she's lived to her 15th birthday.

The door opened slowly, retracting his thoughts away from the human and back to the real world. Peppermint Maid walked out and this time kept the door open. "Gumball's right inside. Don't think of trying anything, we have surveillance cameras monitoring you."

"I appreciate your concern for my safety," Marshall chuckled and walked past the maid, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Prince Gumball was seated at a small pink desk, wearing his usual large science goggles that made his purple eyes gigantic. The prince looked up at the sound of footsteps, eyes lifting from the small vile filled with bubbling green liquid and up to his guest.

Marshall looked over his shoulder as the door closed softly behind him and he looked back over to the candy prince.

"Marshall Lee, just who I was expecting!" Gumball exclaimed, sliding the goggles over his head. "Take a seat, will you?"

Marshall walked forward and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, floating above it unconsciously. Gumball looked him up and down before he set the vile back into its set.

"Hmm, you're a fan of pink I presume?" Marshall taunted, noting how everything in the room was various shades of pink.

"I invited you to discuss some matters," Gumball exclaimed, lacing his hands together, not acknowledging Marshall's remark about the room. "Do you know why?"

"Not a clue. So why _am_ I here Gummy? The only thing you said on the phone is that it's about your stupid Decade Annual Ball for royalty thing."

"Oh, yes. I still need the update of your representative that will be going with you to the gala."

Marshall leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees. "Who said I was going to this decade annual ball?"

Gumball frowned. "You are royalty, Marshall. You are required to go. No questions asked. Are you saying you are going to break the law?"

"Maybe that's what I'm doing."

"Marshall," Gumball placed his hands on his desk, mouth in a firm straight line, "if you do not go to the ball, you will be cut off from the supply our kingdoms are sending to your own, which you rarely even take care of. You are our only 'friendly' relation to the Nightosphere. You should have known that accepting the role as Vampire King would come along with grown up duties also."

Marshall's face turned sour. "I didn't accept it. I was forced to. If I had any say, I wouldn't be a stupid royal anyway."

"You're leaving your people to starve."

"Oh, so I should set them loose and all over Aaa to satisfy their hunger?" Marshall asked, hands flat on the table.

"No. Marshall, we are sending your people blood and..."

"Not enough. I don't want any of them rebelling against me. And we both know that outcome will abolish your little kingdom and everybody else. So there's only one option, Gumball."

"We're holding blood drives every month, Marshall. What do you want me to do? Have one every week?"

Marshall's ears perked. "That's exactly what I am asking."

"No. That not only hurts my people, but also our _own_ supply of blood. No, Marshall. Why can't you convert the others to drinking red like you?"

Marshall's eyes darkened at the memory of converting to his diet of only the color red. "It takes years. And they've been turned longer than I have, Gummy. They've been drinking blood longer than me. It'll take too long and probably won't even work."

Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes pinched shut. He didn't like that the teasing Vampire King didn't give him much options, to his dismay, only one. "Can't there be any other way around this?"

"It's either my command or yours, choose, Bubba," the vampire demanded, crossing his legs.

Gumball sighed. He didn't like a minute of this. "Fine, I will issue a Blood Drive as soon as tomorrow. Every Wednesday, one time a week, we'll hold a blood drive." Gumball's eyes hooded. "But we get three-fourth."

Marshall stuck out his hand. "Deal." They shook hands, slicing the deal into a contract. Marshall sneered when his fingernails lengthened and cut the candied prince's hand.

"Moving on to other things," Gumball hissed. Gumball leaned back again, crossing his arms. "I may not know much about Nightosphere politics, but as long as you are of royalty, then you must cooperate with this ball. Now, who is your representative for the Nightosphere?"

Marshall rubbed his chin, thinking of a good way to tease little Prince Gumball. He sneered evilly.

"Well, I do have an idea, but I don't think you will very much enjoy it."

"Who is it, Marshall?" Gumball demanded.

"A little sweet human named Fionna. I hear you two are very close, am I correct?"

Marshall smirked as the prince's ears turned a bright red.

"Fionna has no business with the Nightosphere, Marshall. Anyway, she is my representative. She cannot be both."

"What if I make it her business?"

"Marshall..." Gumball growled threateningly, rising from his chair slowly.

Marshall smiled at the wimpy prince's reaction. "Don't worry, Gummy. I was only joking around with you." He rose from the chair slowly. "I have to be going now though. I have another important appointment today."

"Do I care to ask with whom?" Gumball asked.

Marshall smiled again. "I don't think you need to genuinely worry yourself with who I work with. He is someone you don't know. See ya later, Gum-Butt."

"What are you planning, Marshall Lee?" Marshall heard Gumball whisper as he exited the room. He stopped and smirked, looking over his shoulder at the candy prince.

"You'll find out, Gumball."

* * *

Marshall Lee walked into his cave around midnight, the full moon casting an ethereal glow against the moist rocks inside. Bats that dwelled above squawked out at his arrival and disappeared out of the opening in a flurry. He paid them no mind while walking deeper inside to his house.

A smell assaulted his nose, causing him to stop at his front door. There, leaning against the side of his house, was the carcass of a goblin. Blood trickled out of the laceration on the side of its neck, staining the wood of his porch red.

He approached it in a trance, pupils dilated at the aroma. It had been long since he had eaten and the recovery from nearly being starved still ravaged him. His self control was low and unstable at this point.

Hand extended, he poked the neck of the goblin. Blood splattered against his face, awakening his senses. His thin willowy frame shook involuntarily. His forked tongue snaked out to lick a droplet near his mouth. He stopped himself just as quickly, clutching his head in his hands. You are not weak, Marshall. You do not want it. Get a hold of yourself!

"I suppose you like my present for your failure?"

Marshall's head lifted out of his hands. He managed a smirk. Right on time it seemed. "Not exactly what I wanted for Christmas. What's the occasion?"

"You failed to capture the girl. You had many chances to do so." The dark silhouette seemed to grow the more intimidating it became.

"I'm waiting for the right moment. Hopefully it will be sooner than I believe." He wiped the blood off his check with the back of his hand. "I like playing with my victims, something you seem to lack."

It chortled. "I see you have a sense of humor behind that attitude you carry, boy. What game are you playing at?"

"Well, here's the thing, I won't tell unless you tell me yours," Marshall replied, placing a hand on his hip. "It's really that simple, take it or leave it."

The form seemed to shift in its own skin. "I'll have to pass. But don't say I won't keep an eye on you. All I request is you bring her alive. I do not care what you do beforehand, just so long as she is alive once you capture her."

Marshall waved his hand. "How is the chase fun without a little excitement?" He turned his back. "If you'll excuse me, I have some pressing matters to deal with, one of them being for me to remove your 'present'."

"Oh, and Marshall, one more thing," Marshall looked over his shoulder, eyes hooded. It continued. "I want no strings attached."

It chuckled again, fading before it couldn't be heard except for the echoes in Marshall's mind. He looked down at his blood smeared hand, eyes dilated. It had been so long since he'd…Marshall licked his hand, taste buds relishing the taste of blood. His senses tingled with the long forgotten taste and aroma of fresh blood.

Enough.

He pulled away, licking the remissness off his lips.

He had work to be done.

* * *

**I promise, the other chapters are going to be much longer than the two small ones I've written so far :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Here's the longer chapter I'd been talking about in the last chapter. Sorry I upload these so late (in my timezone that is) I had to force little elementary kids to eat broccoli today during school and was nearly crushed from the inside out from one of them hugging me to death! It was not a pretty sight. Plus I had dance which kept me ^^**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, yeah, I think you get the gist of the whole thing anyway haha.**

* * *

You would say Fionna's willingness to fight was a present thing she wanted to do 24/7. Some days though, there were certain exceptions.

"Fionna? Fionna!" Cake stormed upstairs, yelling out her sister's name. She got to the top step to so Fionna curled up under the blankets, head buried under the pillow. "Fionna, you have to get up girl! We've got an emergency over at Goblin Manor, plus you have training at 5 today!"

"Cake…I can't," Fionna mumbled, trying to hide farther out of sight.

Cake didn't like it.

She reached underneath, grabbed Fionna's ankle, and dragged the girl out of the bed and hung her upside down. Fionna, flustered, pulled her shirt down, kicking out her foot to remove the one clasped around her ankle tightly.

"Cake?! What the glob!" Fionna shouted, staring at her upside down sister. "I don't feel so good…"

Cake arched an eyebrow. "Honey, you don't get sick. It's been 4 years since your last flu!" Her eyes immediately narrowed. "Did you start?"

"No!" Fionna replied, even more embarrassed. Even if it was still just the two of them in the house, she hated talking about things so openly like that. It made her mad. "Cake, please put me down. I'm starting to see stars…"

The cat set her red faced sister upright, taking a few small steps back to give the girl some space. "Sorry, Fi. It's just we really gotta go, I hear it's really bad down there."

"I was serious about the not feeling good part," Fionna replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's probably just another oven fire again. Seriously, those guys need to make their houses out of stone soon or else all of their houses will burn down." She could already see one of the wood cabin, straw roofed home of a goblin burning down. "How about you go without me this time?"

Cake grew worried. "You sure? I don't want to leave you alone when you're sick…"

"Cake, even sick, I'm not completely defenseless. I just need to take a nap, please."

"Well, all right…"

"Great," she mumbled, falling back against the bed.

Cake patted her sister's hand. "Get better soon, hon."

"Thanks, Cake," Fionna replied, wincing a bit as sweat started to bead on her forehead. It felt like her temperature was rising unbearably fast. "I'll try to get better."

"All right, well I better get going. Stay in bed as much as possible until I get back!" And with that, Cake stretched out the window and was pounding off towards the Goblin Kingdom. Fionna laid there for a few moments, wiping the sweat from her brow line, before she finally couldn't take the rusty and dry taste in her mouth.

"I need to get something to drink." She got to her feet slowly, swiping her damp bangs out of her eyes in the process. Climbing unsteadily down the ladder, she was halfway down when a pan clattered downstairs.

"Cake?" Fionna asked out loud, sliding down the rest of the way. "You back already?" She looked around, expecting Cake to come over and scold her for being out of bed just after she told her not to. But no one was there. The kitchen and living area was completely deserted.

A pan lay discarded on the floor, the obvious source of the noise she had heard. Fionna bent down and picked it up, weighing it in her hand easily. From the moistness of her hand though, it slipped easily out of her hand and landed on her foot.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow…" she hissed clutching her foot, big toe throbbing painfully.

"Huh, the greatest heroine in Aaa, defeated by a frying pan." She whipped around. Marshall lounged on the top of her fridge, legs crossed underneath him while he leaned forward intently. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, frowning, lowering her foot to the ground. "How did you get in my house?"

"Your window was open." He pointed to the main living room window, which was blowing in a nice cross breeze into the room. "You really need to bump up your security. Some unwanted guest might invite himself in."

"Ha, ha," Fionna mumbled sarcastically. She didn't like it though. She was positive she had locked the window last night… "What do you want?"

"Can't I drop in on a friend?" he asked.

"Friend, since when are we friends?" Fionna asked, crossing her arms. "I don't know anything about you. For all I know, you're evil."

"Me? Evil?" He chuckled under his breath. After jumping off the top of the fridge, he landed smoothly on the balls of his feet and picked up the frying pan. He began to toss it from one hand to the other. "You've got to be over exaggerating, Fi."

"Rude would be a good way to put it," she added and cleared her throat immediately afterwards, frowning at its raspy quality.

His eyes grew concerned. "Are you sick?" He floated up to her, tilting his head from side to side. His hand reached up but she stepped away out of its reach.

"No," she lied, looking down to the ground. "Will you just get out of here? My sister will be coming home soon and I don't think she'll like you being here that much."

Marshall leaned back, digging his hands into his jean pockets. "So? I can finally meet this sister that you have now revealed is of existence." He rubbed the side of his head. "Is she like you?"

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Fionna asked hesitantly, taking a step back warily. He noticed it but didn't react, fingers drumming against his jeans.

"Oh come on. I asked the first time we met if you knew who the infamous Fionna the Human, greatest heroine in Aaa was. At least you didn't lie, but I have a very keen sense of smell, honey. Nothing gets past me."

She bit down on her lip. "No. She is not like me. For all I know, I'm the only one left," she replied, voice turning on a sad tone. Fionna tried not to indulge on the thought of being the last of her kind too much. It only made her sad and feel different.

"And that puts you in trouble," Marshall added, poking his finger against her collarbone. She refrained not reacting to the coldness of his skin. "Have you ever thought about that?"

To her truth, she hadn't. No one ever really tried to harm her for being the last human. Heck, no one even mentions or acknowledges it. The only reason is for her heroic duty of keeping Aaa evil free.

"What if I'm one of those guys?" She took a dutifully step back at his words, reaching out and retrieving her dagger strapped in the secret compartment of her footie pajamas. She wielded it in front of her but a sudden coughing spasm from her sharp intake of breath made her drop it down to the ground.

Doubled over, her body was racked with coughs while a comforting hand pounding between her shoulder blades softly. Soon the coughing subsided and she looked up, sweeping her damp hair out of her face.

"Yep, you're sick," he confirmed, hand still placed on the middle of her back. "You should calm down, little girl, before you really cause some damage. I was only kidding, take a joke, Fi."

"Look, I'm fine," she replied, straightening. The room swayed a bit and she leaned a hand against the edge of the sofa, trying to right herself. "Maybe not…"

He floated near her, face up into hers. Fionna was too weak to really protest so she let him while she tried to regain herself. But the energy inside her was dripping out like a runny faucet every second. She finally swung around the arm rest and fell against the sofa, nails dug deep into the cushion.

"Go away," she murmured, swatting his hand away when it poked her back.

"How can I leave a small damsel who's sick all alone?" he laughed. The spot in front of her head dipped as she watched him sit down.

"Cake will totally kick your arse," Fionna threatened, pinching her eyes shut tightly, "when she sees you."

"You think I didn't think of that already?" he challenged, voice cocky. "I'm the master of invisibility, I can be anywhere undetected."

Fionna's eyes shot open. _Anywhere…?_ "Have you been spying on me?!" she accused, sitting up and pointing a finger at his shoulder. "I knew someone was watching me! You little perv!"

Marshall's expression didn't change. "Trust me, I wouldn't last a day in this boring place. What do you do around here for fun? Not a game board in sight. I mean, really."

"Cake has Card Wars, but I don't know where she hid it. Says the morality of her long going first place on it would be threatened if she doesn't hide it. Anyway, fighting and slaying monsters, is my fun," Fionna told him proudly, sweeping her hand at the wall of swords and daggers she had hung up. His eyes swept over them, eyebrow arched.

"Like I said," he replied, "boring. Nearly as boring as Gumball's stupid lectures."

"That's right, you didn't answer my question," Fionna exclaimed, crossing her eyebrows. "It's about time you start answering or I'll go around and ask myself."

"Do you _really_ want to know?" he whispered, eyes turning dark and demonic. Fionna leaned away, eyes sharp and narrowed. She reached downwards and picked up the dagger hidden under the sofa cushion. She flashed it out and held it against his neck like with her sword she had before, grip tight on the ruby jewels incrusted in the hilt.

"I believe you should be going," she hissed, socked foot against his chest, keeping him out of arms reach. He smiled, causing her stomach to churn uneasily. Something about this guy just makes her stomach curl, neither in a good way or a bad way. As much as she wanted to get to the bottom of things, he's obviously not going to cooperate.

She saw his pointed ear twitch and she didn't have time to react before the front door opened.

"Fionna! I got some chicken soup at the market, that's what took me so long. I hope you're not too—" The cat stopped right in her tracks, the can of soup she had in her hand dropping to the ground at the sight. Fionna still had her foot against Marshall's crinkled T-shirt, dagger pressed slightly at the base of his neck. Fionna's eyes widened and she immediately, without thought, pulled the dagger away.

"Cake, I can expl—" She didn't get a moment to finish before Cake's stretchy arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the couch and away from Marshall. "This isn't what it looks like…" Fionna tried again, looking into her sister's horrified face.

"Vampire!" Cake suddenly shrieked and unwrapped one of her arms around Fionna. It wandered into the kitchen doorway, Cake's horrified eyes planted on Marshall who was hover sitting over the couch cushion, eyes narrowed.

"But he's not a…" Fionna trailed off. Everything started to piece together. Peppermint Maid's comment about sunlight, the umbrella he seemed to always carry around, cold temperature, inhuman strength and agility… Her eyes rounded onto him while he smirked and a fang could be visible. Why didn't she see it before?

"You…you tried to…"

Cake's hand suddenly appeared back and she chucked garlic cloves at Marshall. He cringed a bit but swatted them away carelessly, the cloves smacking against the floor boards.

"Man, I thought you'd smarten up, guess you're still stuck with that stereotypical junk." His black eyes turned red. "But not all are." He disappeared before their eyes, blurring off.

Fionna and Cake's breaths hitched. Fionna was released from Cake's tight grip but only for a second before she was grabbed by the waist and everything blurred away. Everything refocused when she realized she was in their upstairs wardrobe. Marshall stood in front of her, smirking, before he began closing the wardrobe doors shut. Fionna lunged forward and tackled him back.

Smoke boiled up as a yelp and moaning began underneath her. The side of Marshall's face, caught in the sunlight, was being to blister and boil, turning the side of his face angry and red. Her eyes widened at the sight. He was burning…because of the sunlight. Fionna didn't get any more of a moment to gawk before his foot kicked her away. Thankfully, she landed on her bed with a gasp than slamming into the wall.

Marshall dashed to the corner of the room, eyes bright red and pain filled as his hand pressed against his wounds. Before her eyes she watched them heal, turning into a mass of pink before disappearing out of sight.

"How did you…?" she whispered. His eyes rounded on her.

"No one pushes the Vampire King into the sunlight!" he hissed and flew forward, grabbing her arm. Fionna swung forward but missed him by a long shot when he dodged out of swinging range, hand yanking her body forward. She pummeled into his chest.

"Fionna!" Cake appeared at the doorway. A strap was swung over her body, stakes lining up all along her, along with different pouches which were over flowing with garlic cloves. "Don't move!"

Fionna tried to pull away but Marshall's arms were as tough as steel, along with her weakness from being ill. "Let go of me, Marshall!"

"What are you going to do, cat? Garlic me to death?" Marshall chuckled, jutting out his chin.

Cake's hand whipped around and took out one of the stakes from the hold on her strap. "Let go of my sister, vampire! I-I'll use this!"

He cocked his head to the side, seeming to challenge the brave cat. "I know you don't want to, especially when your fragile sister is in my hands. Why don't you do the right thing and succumb to your fear?" His fangs flashed at each word. "I'm rather impatient, so make your ultimate choice. I'll kill her either way that you look at it."

"No way," Fionna hissed and tried to get out of his grasp again, trying to elbow him in the ribs.

"Stop it," he hissed near her ear, eyes on fire.

She looked him straight in the eyes. For a moment, Marshall's eyes unsettled from their tense and furious tone. Fionna took that moment and dug her elbow into his ribs.

"Ah!" he yelped, arms loosening at the surprise sharp pain. Fionna peeled his arms off of her and spun around wielding the dagger from downstairs in front of him.

"Cake, tie him up," Fionna shouted over her shoulder. Two spotted arms swarmed forward and wrapped around the still surprised vampire. He hissed in frustration when the arms squeezed him tightly, locking his arms against the side of him.

"What should we do with him, Fi?" Cake whispered. Fionna turned away from Marshall and to Cake, who didn't seem very happy having a vampire that could bite her arms at any moment wrapped up.

"Take him to Gumball?" Fionna suggested.

Marshall's eyes narrowed threateningly. "And face all of that pink again? No way, Fi-Fi."

She turned around threateningly. "I was fine with 'Fi'. But don't call me that," Fionna replied, putting her dagger back into its scabbard now latched to her waist. "Cake, take him downstairs, I'll get changed and then we can go."

Cringing at the idea, Cake whispered, "You really want me to take this guy back downstairs after what he did? He's obviously evil, a vampire at that too, let's just slay him!"

Fionna pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think we need to get Gumball's input on this." She ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what to do with her overly active hands. "If what he said was right anyway, he's a king. I think we need a royal opinion on what to do with him."

"He's still evil. I don't care if he's a king." Cake looked at Marshall loosely. "What are you king of anyway?"

Marshall flashed his fangs. "Your worst nightmare."

Cake shivered but didn't reply to his comment. "See! Slaying this guy will totally help everyone! We'll be heroes!"

Fionna eyed him. Before, she would be up to the chance of slaying an evil king, especially since he's a jerk. Somehow though, she knew that he was playing something way bigger than she had any realization of it.

And, sadly, she didn't know even how to kill vampires.

"I'll be downstairs in five minutes," she exclaimed, walking over to the wood splintered door of her wardrobe, frowning at the splintered in hand print. She pointed an accusing finger at Marshall. "You owe me a new wardrobe too!"

He said nothing as Cake disappeared down the ladder, taking a suppressed Marshall with her.

After they disappeared, Fionna dropped to her knees, muscles sore with exertion. That had been the most she had ever gone through, physically and mentally. But she's supposed to be a hero, and heroes don't let a petty thing like the Vampire King take them down fatally.

She pulled on a teal tank top and shorts. She slipped her feet into a pair of ankle high boots, a pair she rarely wore except for going to the IceKingdom, and a white scarf which she tied around her neck.

Fionna rode down the ladder and met Cake at the door. Marshall was starting to look extremely annoyed and active, writhing around tirelessly in Cake's arms. Cake shot him an annoyed look and tightened her hold around him cautiously.

Fionna was just about to open the front door when Marshall exclaimed, "Its still daylight outside, idiot. I'll be bacon before you even get a foot out that door."

"Well, where's your umbrella?"

"How am I supposed to hold it if your cat won't let me move my arms?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, smirking.

"_I _will hold it for you," Fionna declared. She turned around and approached their small little bin, filled with old discarded swords. Along with them was an umbrella she rarely used and opened it up. It was pink. She reminisced when Gumball had given it to her on a rainy day before approaching them again.

"Ughhh, none of my buddies better see me with you two," Marshall groaned while they walked out of the house. His eyes squinted at the bright light but soon adjusted quickly once he knew that Fionna wasn't going to tear the umbrella away from over him.

They walked in silence towards the CandyKingdom. Once having approached the tall wall surrounding the kingdom, Fionna knocked loudly on the large gate, alerting the sleeping on duty guard.

The banana guard arose from his sleep and fumbled nervously when seeing Fionna raising an eyebrow at him. "F-Fionna! I, uh, wasn't expecting you to come by…" he trailed off after unlocking the gate and pulling it open. He noticed Marshall and his spear raised. "Who's that?"

"We're taking him to Gumball for his opinion on what to do with him," Fionna answered, pulling her scarf away from her neck nervously.

"Oh, uh, alright," he fumbled out and held the gate open for them. As they passed by, Marshall hissed at the guard openly and the banana guard, backed up against the wall, surprised.

"Knock it off, vamp," Cake stuttered, narrowing her green cat eyes challengingly, but also fearfully when his deadly gaze turned to her.

Fionna kept her hand on the scabbard on her belt while they walked down the street. Hard working candy people backed away on the sidewalk at the sight of Marshall, averting their eyes elsewhere. She thought it was odd since most would look curiously when she would bring a prisoner through to Gumball. Now they looked frightened. Marshall must have done something after talking with Gumball…

"They wouldn't last a day outside of the walls," Marshall laughed under his breath, pointing out what Fionna had already seen.

She looked over at him. "Do you have something to do with that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just one look at me makes them want to explode. Literally, since we know that happens when they get too…scared."

"I'll kill you before you do a thing like that." Her eyes trailed down at his situation. "Plus, I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

Marshall grumbled something under his breath before glaring threateningly at the working candy people they passed. Fionna watched him warily. He's definitely different from other people, and creatures, that she has encountered. He doesn't _act_ evil. Or even looks like it either. But he's also not exactly good. Maybe it's his character or the weird anomaly that is his personality, but she couldn't help but feel like there was more to him than that strange snarky look he let's people see.

"A little longer and you'll probably burn holes through my head, girlie." She jumped and noticed that he had turned his head and was smirking at her staring face.

Fionna felt her cheeks darken into an annoying pink. "I'm only staring to keep an eye on you."

He snorted. "Yeah, that's the reason…"

She felt her cheeks heat up a notch and turned away, averting her eyes elsewhere. She could still feel his eyes on her, tracing the angle of her face while she examined each brick of every house they passed, trying to stop the small nagging in the back of her head.

Cake watched the whole thing uneasily, not enjoying the strange light in that vampire's eyes. It wasn't malicious…but she still didn't like it one bit. The fur standing up on her skin told her that something was definitely wrong, like it usually does in bad situations.

"Cake, I'm going to go ahead and alert Gumball quick, so we're not just barging in right away, okay?" Fionna asked, turning her attention to her feline friend.

"Sure, honey. I'll wait right here. He ain't going anywhere."

Fionna's eyes shifted between her sister and Marshall which she had wrapped up in her arms. She knew Cake didn't want to be alone with the guy. He is her worst fear… But who would keep him tied up if Cake went instead? Then he'd surely get away. Fionna didn't like the feeling that she couldn't just fight the guy herself. She already knew that from her first meeting with the guy.

"Okay." She shot Marshall a knowing glare. "Don't try anything while I'm gone." He rolled his eyes and she turned to Cake. "I'll run and be back. Two minutes tops!"

"Just go!" Cake told her. Fionna hesitated but nodded and ran off towards the Gumball's castle, Mary Jane's digging into the dirt to pick up speed.

Once the girl had disappeared from sight, Cake turned to Marshall, cat eyes scanning his face deliberately. His head turned and he looked at feline that still had him trapped. Cake looked away quickly and hmphed under her breath.

"You know, I'm a bit curious, cat," Marshall said, not taking his eyes off of the cat. "How you ended up with the last human in Aaa. It obviously wasn't a coincidence that you found her laying around somewhere."

"Why would I tell _you_?" Cake growled, green eyes narrowing.

Marshall chuckled. She noticed his fingers drumming against his pant leg from underneath her arms, wrapped multiple times around him.

"I'm a curious guy," he finally replied. "I may not look it, but I am very persuasive when it comes to finding out what I want to find out." His eyes suddenly engulfed into darkness. He turned to her, white teeth flashing. "Easy way or the hard way, Cake."

Cake hissed but couldn't help but feel scared. As long as she had him wrapped up he couldn't do anything…right? She found herself second guessing what vampires can actually do. Maybe there are worse things than she had thought?

"My parents actually found her, crying on top of a cabbage in the middle of the forest. Couldn't have been over one or two years old. I was around the same age then, so we grew up together. Soon, four years ago, my parents died and we moved into the tree house to live on our own." Cake paused. Had she really just spilled out all of her and Fionna's life story to a conniving vamp? She ground her canines together, angry at being deceived so easily. She'd only planned on giving small things, not the whole story!

Marshall snickered beside her but that expression dropped into a more lucid one. "I have to say, when I heard the greatest hero of Aaa was a _girl_, I didn't really believe it." He looked up, tracing the outline of the umbrella with his eyes. "That is until I saw her fight in real life." He looked to Cake again. "Girls don't usually want to do what Fionna does. Any way you can give me an explanation?"

Again, Cake felt the answer on the tip of her tongue, fighting to blurt it out. "Many people had passed by Fionna when she had cried, but none helped her until my parents did. Once she got a bit older she vowed to help people, no matter who or what they are, or the reason. She didn't want people to be like how she had."

"Strange girl…" Marshall murmured.

"I saw the way you were looking at her before," Cake blurted, eyes turning as hard as emerald. "And I have to say, I don't like it. You better not do anything to hurt her or I will…"

"You keep saying you'll do something," he interrupted, "so why haven't you already?" His face was eerily emotionless. "Now's your chance and who's to say I won't stop you?"

"Why are you…?"

"Cake!~" Fionna exclaimed, running towards them. She walked up to her sister when she got close. "G-Gumball is waiting for us." She noticed how pale Cake looked. "Hey, are you alright?" Her eyes immediately went to Marshall.

Cake shook out of her daze. "Yeah, sugar. I'm fine. Let's go so we don't keep your _man _waiting."

Fionna's cheeks reddened and she looked over at Marshall who was looking smug.

"Cake…" Fionna whined under her breath, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. "He's not my _man_…"

"He asked you to be his representative, didn't he? Come on, Fionna!" Cake insisted. "He's smitten."

"Now's not the time to talk about this stuff, Cake…" Fionna whispered, watching Marshall trying to keep back his laugher, eyes sparkling in amusement at the conversation between the two sisters about Fionna's crush.

"Let's go," Fionna said and they started off to the center of town.

Gumball met them at the front of his castle, flanked with two guards on either side of him. He didn't look anything around amused when seeing Marshall along with Fionna and Cake. Fionna could sense his distress but also uncertainty like a cologne that had been sprayed on him. It wasn't something you usually looked like unless during royal situations.

"Marshall Lee," Gumball said, hands on his hips.

"'Sup, Gumbutt," Marshall replied, flashing him a sneering smile. "Long time no see."

"We talked yesterday, Marshall. And don't call me Gumbutt, it's a grueling name and I would very much like if you address me appropriately at this time."

"Yesterday? Time really flies when you're having fun. Our talk was so boring that I barely even remember it. Perhaps that's a good thing, huh, Gumbutt?" Marshall smirked. "Oh, wait. _Your_ _majesty_," he mocked.

Gumball turned to Fionna. "Thank you for bringing him to me. I hope he caused you no distress or mischief on your way…"

"He said he was a king, so I wasn't sure what to do with him. I thought you could help me with this," Fionna explained warily.

"Yes, thank you," Gumball replied, a smile curling the corners of his lips. Fionna felt her face go on fire and looked away, trying to hide it from him. Gumball turned to Marshall and that smile disappeared completely. "I thought we had a deal, Marshall."

Marshall snorted. "I don't remember promising anything."

"Marshall Lee…" Gumball drew out, eyes narrowed at the smug looking vampire before him.

"Yes, _princess_?" Marshall asked, smirking outwardly, even when the banana guards drew their spears.

Gumball looked to Fionna, who was looking between the two, confusion on her face. "Fionna, would you mind going to see Peppermint Maid? Your lesson is in a few minutes and I need to talk to Marshall here for a few moments. In the dungeons."

"If you need me to interrogate with you…" Fionna began.

"It is alright. I have it from here."

Fionna took a small step back. Never had Gumball's voice come out so urgent and cold. His eyes closed for a brief moment before looking to Cake who still had Marshall tied up. "You can release him now Cake. I'm sure he won't go anywhere now that the sun is still up."

Cake eyed Gumball for a moment, but once seeing the urgency in the young prince's candy eyes, she released her arms from Marshall Lee slowly and hesitantly.

"Follow me, Marshall. But if you try something, my guards will stake you on spot," Gumball told Marshall once Fionna and Cake had disappeared. "

"_If _you even kill me, Bubba, surely you know the consequences of your action. Havoc and chaos of the Nightosphere will spill out all over Aaa. I'm pretty much your only wall keeping the Nightosphere from taking over."

Gumball brushed off his words, but not fully, the words tickling his brain. There was no way of getting rid of Marshall without consequence. Somehow the arrogant king has wedged himself into Gumball's hold and the welfare of his kingdom. And greatly all of Aaa. No matter how annoying the 1000 year old teenager became, Gumball knew there was no way of resolving this predicament.

That stressed him greatly, especially with the upcoming Decade Annual Meeting. Stress was starting to harden him into a more snappy and stern ruler, something he's tried very hard to keep from happening. But it leaked out of the chinks in his wall, spilling out like molten lava wherever, and to whomever, it could.

"Please, Marshall Lee," Gumball whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. "At least try to keep your snide comments to yourself. I have been on the edge lately and would recommend you don't anger me."

"Finally grew a backbone, eh?" Marshall teased, following the candy prince as he rounded around the castle wall. The banana guards, shaking terribly in their candy armor, shot concerned and scared looks at the vampire. They flanked him on each side, spears looking like toys compared to the rumors of what vampires are capable of doing.

Gumball ignored the remark and walked up to the side of the candy castle. He tapped 5 random bricks and one popped out. He whispered an incantation and the brick slot shot back in. Just as it did so, 4 feet down, a hidden brick door swung open.

Marshall followed behind the candied prince as they descended down into the murky lower grounds of the Candy Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna's mind wandered elsewhere. She was able to easily tune out Cake's frantic talking as they made their way back home. After another grueling session with Peppermint Maid, Fionna had been happy to talk to Gumball about Marshall and what to do with him but apparently he was still busy. Fionna felt weak at that moment. She didn't even know how to get into the dungeons.

Cake would surely flip out if she asked, assuming the worst like she was brainwashed by Marshall, something Cake lectured her about during the session with Peppermint. It's hard to walk in those noodle thin heels but also being interrogated by a very chatty Cake? Now_ that_ is difficult.

The two adventuresses had left the CandyKingdom unknowing of what was going to happen next.

"Fionna? Fionna!"

Fionna snapped out of her thoughts and back to Cake. She noticed that Cake was waiting for a reply. She'd asked her a question.

"What was that? Sorry," Fionna apologized, fiddling with bottom lining of her shirt. She picked subconsciously at the loose strings. Cake needs to make her a new one soon, she thought, adding it mentally to her to do list.

"I asked if you're okay," Cake repeated, eyeing her sister. "Is everything okay? You've been so out of it since we left the CandyKingdom. Like your minds in the Other Plane or something."

A cold bustling wind blew through and Fionna flinched annoyingly as a bit of her bangs caught in her mouth. "Ugh, it's been getting really cold." Fionna redirected herself back to Cake's question. "Sorry, there's just been a lot on my plate in the past few days. You know the usual, representative gunk, sessions with Peppermint, the strange letters, and now Marshall."

Cake tentatively patted Fionna's arm. "I know. I'm sure you'll pull through it. At least you'll be able to relax after the ball right?"

Fionna smiled warmly. "Yeah." She liked the thought. No sessions or worrying. She'd be able to be the normal greatest heroine in all of Aaa who slays the evil creatures that haunts your nightmares.

"So…" Fionna drew you after clearing her throat, the fog once in her head clearing up. "How have you and Mo-Chro been? Seems like things have been getting pretty serious if you ask me."

Cake's eyes sparkled at the sudden subject change. "Everything's just…wonderful! We went flower picking last week when you went on that mission for Gumball. He actually suggested us getting engaged. Engaged! Can you believe it?"

"Wow! That's amazing news, Cake!"

"Well he only mentioned it…" Cake repeated sadly.

"Doesn't mean he won't ask you!" Fionna added, patting her adoptive sister's head. "How do you think he'll propose?"

"Hopefully something romantic or I'll say no!" Cake giggled, a full grown smile spreading across her cheeks. Fionna smiled even wider. The weight of the world seemed to lift off her shoulders. It's a nice break.

Sadly, in the life of an adventuress, things happen at the most unexpected times.

Storm clouds began to accumulate and Fionna's eyes directed upwards quickly. A shadow fell upon the grasslands, dimming everything into a dull color. She reached to her side and unsheathed her sword, getting into her fight stance already. A white lightning rod streaked across the thunderclouds, illuminating the clouds. She could vaguely make out a blue blob flying at increasing speeds through the vapor of the clouds.

"Ice Queen!" Fionna announced, gritting her teeth. Ice Queen had become off the radar for nearly a week now. A new record for her inactivity. She was wondering when the crazy hag would show her face again.

The woman, as if sensing her name being called, stopped abruptly and turned. Her eyes locked onto the young bunny head banded girl glaring up at her. Hands outstretched, she gave the girl no time to react before a large icicle spray shot from her palms.

Fionna yelped out as she rolled out of the way of the line of attack. The ground where she had once stood was nearly pummeled into a small crater from the force of the blast. The ground underneath her rumbled threateningly.

Ice columns shot up from the frozen ground. Fionna dodged every one of them easily, dodging the sharp points and spikes shooting out from the core of each column.

"Fionna, she's way more powerful than before!" Cake declared. She had managed to shrink herself down and now clung onto Fionna's for dear life, pupils dilated.

"We can still take her!" Fionna assured her. Cake seemed wary of the situation but didn't press. Fionna can handle herself in most any situation. This is the Ice Queen anyway, a lower level enemy.

Ice Queen floated in close on a thundercloud, long white hair going crazy all around her from the strong East wind blowing through. "Like my new tricks, tomboy?" she challenged, voice crackling like ice.

"Seen if before, defeated it before, Ice Queen," Fionna retaliated. "What do you want this time? Gumball's not with me!"

"Do you think I'm blind?" Ice Queen asked, actual hurt lacing her voice. She shook her head and her ice blue eyes hardened. "I'm not after my dearest Gumball today. I'm after _you_, Fionna."

Before Fionna could act against any incoming attack, something hit the back of her head and she blacked out instantly.

The underground dungeon of the CandyKingdom is much different than anything above ground. While the kingdom above looks sugarcoated and harmless, underneath, it is another story. Slimy dew covered walls perimeter the underground dungeon. Three vacant cells sit empty in the middle of the room.

Marshall sat at the interrogation table. His wrists are shackled down onto the table while his ankles are shackled to the legs of the rough metal chair he sits on. Gumball lounged comfortably across from him, hands clasped together on the table, leaning forward intently.

No one in the room had said a word since entering the catacombs of the CandyKingdom.

Every drip of water from the ceiling or creak from one of the cell doors caused Marshall's ears to twitch. A sense of déjà vu swarmed his chest, compressing his lungs. He breathed easily, though he didn't actually need to, and tried to look like his usual bored self than the irritated and itching to get out inner self he kept buried now.

"Marshall Lee," Gumball finally started, clearing his throat classically. "I assume you know why I have brought you down here by now."

"Funny thing about the word assume…"

Gumball raised a hand politely, silencing the vampire. "Enough with the remarks, Marshall. This is important business and I advise you speak appropriately at this time." Marshall cocked an eyebrow but said nothing more. Gumball continued, "I told you _not_ to get Fionna involved with the Nightosphere."

"I didn't say anything about agreeing with it though," Marshall replied, fingers drumming against the table since that's the only thing he could really do with his hands. "You should observe your situations much more closely, Bubba. Anyway, how did I even involve her? She doesn't seem to even know the place exists."

Gumball laid his hands flat on the table. Marshall's eyes traced the strict and stern look now placed on the prince's pink gum face. "By involving her with the Nightosphere I meant with _you_. I am sure there are hit men or assassins following you around. If they saw you near her, they would use her in ways I would not like to think about." He looked down at the metal table. "And with the Decade Annual Ball coming close…I do not need such things flitting around about my representative."

"Why not dump her and hand her off to me then?"

A swell of emotions, most out in the open for the vampire to detect rained down over Gumball's features at once. His fists tightened and relaxed. His mouth twitched and the tip of his nose turned red.

"You will do no such thing, Marshall Lee," Gumball managed to rasp out. His cool exterior was beginning to crumble.

Marshall cocked a black eyebrow at the prince's sudden outburst. "You like her don't you?"

Gumball looked up, surprised, nose turning a bright cherry red, redder than before. "Don't change the issue, Marshall."

"Why don't we just talk? Bro to bro? It's been what? Four years since we have?" Marshall asked, smirking at the prince's increase of irritation.

"Now is not a time to bring up the past. I have moved past it. The past is the past; its only purpose is looking back for clues or old formulas. There is no sense to dwell in past memories. It is pointless really. You cannot change them," Gumball said intelligently, eyes connected with Marshall's own dark red ones.

Marshall shook his head, eyebrows drawn together. "You really are a strange one, Bubba. Ever since you were 13 you've been like this."

"The past is the past," Gumball repeated nonchalantly, waving his hand. "I am the ruler of a large kingdom. That girl, Fionna, is our only chance of survival."

"You shouldn't use her like a slave to do everything for you!"

"Fionna is doing this by her own will," Gumball countered.

The Vampire King leaned back, snorting under his breath. "She's only doing it because she likes you. Can't you wrap your gummy brains around that?"

Prince Gumball looked away and down to his clasped hands on the table. He unclasped the tight hold. Rubbing his sweaty hands against his pant legs, he stood up from his chair, whispering, "That is it for today." He turned away and made his way towards the secret staircase.

"So you're going to really do it huh?" Marshall asked, frowning up at the candied prince. "I didn't think you would have the guts to be honest."

Gumball opened his purple eyes and glanced at the vampire over his shoulder. "Many things have changed since we last talked, Marshall." He looked up at the ceiling. "Things you, a blood sucking heartless monster like yourself, would not understand."

"You think that's what I am because I am a vampire and the son of a demon?" Marshall spat, fighting to stand from his shackles. "I've seen more things than you have, Bubba. Don't call me heartless."

"Aren't you, anatomy wise?"

That was a blow. Coming from Gumball, it mad Marshall even more enraged. The metal of the shackles having once imprisoned his hands onto the table broke from his strength. The wimpy banana guards raised their spears in response.

The enraged vampire stood frozen. His shoulders and chest lifted and lowered from his labored breathing. The sweat drenched bangs of his hair stuck to his forehead, shadowing his eyes from sight. Gumball knew those eyes were ones of a monster, bottomless abysses with only a red pupil. If you stared too long, you would be sucked into their darkness.

"I always thought your intelligence would lead to your downfall, Prince Gumball," Marshall hissed. He raised his face. "I never would have that I would be the one to do so."

Clawed hands outstretched, he lunged forward, sharp fangs glinting in the dim candle light. Gumball, surprised at the new side of the vampire, stumbled clumsily to the side. One of the claws scratched his arm. Hand moving blindly on the wall, he finally pulled a lever.

Different hidden chambers opened. Gigantic lumbering figures rushed out from the darkness. Gumball's specialized guards he had created not long ago, hoping to reveal them at the meeting.

The Rock Candy Guards.

Skin made of hard rock candy; nothing could penetrate the hard candy of their skin. Eyes made of yellow rock candy; they roamed the room and located the threat to the kingdom. The vampire who had stopped at the sight of the new guards they registered as the threat.

Marshall hissed at them, hoping to scare them off like the banana guards would have. Instead these new additions charged towards him, arms morphing into sharp blades. His eyes widened in surprise. He could not move back in time before one imbedded its blade into his side.

Marshall Lee yelped in pain, blood darkening his shirt. It took him a few seconds to register everything before being grabbed fiercely from behind by one of the shaking banana guards. It shoved into one of the cells. The cell locked behind him.

Hand pressed tightly to the wound, face constricted into pain and utter rage, his night vision eyes watched as the candy prince looked at him, guiltiness swarmed in his violet eyes. The rock candy guards returned to their hidden rooms, the rock doors ceiling up behind them.

"I am sorry, Marshall," Gumball whispered, turning away.

The candied prince disappeared up the stairs and by the sound of the slamming door above, shut Marshall into the darkness of the dungeons.

Guilt having closed up Gumball's throat, the young prince came up to the ball room from a secret room, the door painted with a secret symbol in gold paint. A large rumbling noise that shook the chandelier above alerted his ears.

A large furred creature passed by the tall windows before one shattered. Glass littering the ground, a large paw reached inside and picked up the frightened prince.

Prince Gumball came face to face with the gargantuan Cake.

"Cake," he exclaimed, mouth fumbling unusually over his words. "What are you doing here? Where is Fionna?"

"The…Ice Queen…bonked her on the head…took away…Fi!" Cake panted, blue cat eyes pleading.

"Take a deep breath Cake," Gumball ordered, averting his eyes from the far away ground below him. "What about Ice Queen?" he demanded after the young cat had calmed down.

"Ice Queen, she took Fionna! One of her ice beings knocked Fionna unconscious and she carried her away before I could do anything!" Cake explained. "She's going to do something horrid to her. Ice Queen…she…she looked so…_evil_."

"We'll save her," Gumball promised. "Let me assemble my guards."

"No," Cake objected. "She's more powerful than before, Gumball. She…she did things that she could not before. Your guards won't stand a chance against her now."

The information frightened Gumball to his core. This was a day he had been dreading for too long. The day when the Ice Queen would rise to her full potential, full power, and would attack all of Aaa. When the craziness the crown had enveloped her in finally took full control over her actions.

"I will alert all kingdoms immediately," Gumball told the worried sister. "Don't fret, Cake. We will rescue Fionna, I promise."

"Thank you," Cake replied, tears streaking her fur. "But you have to hurry, I can't think of the things Ice Queen could do to her now that she is…like this."

Gumball nodded. "I know. Now, if you will lower me, I will alert everyone of Aaa." He looked up at the swarming storm clouds. "War is brewing, something I have ignored for much too long."

"What do you mean?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the suspicious and confused feline. "Nothing you must worry yourself with."

"If it involves Fionna, I think it is," Cake responded.

"Yes, that is true. Now, hurry, we must get to my study." Cake roamed the perimeter of the castle before coming to the window of Gumball's study. He unlatched the latch of his window and climbed inside, along with a now shrunken Cake.

From a small chest beside the window, he crouched down and unlocked it with a key connected to a chain around his neck. The lid popped open and a single folder, fat and nearly overflowing with papers, sat alone at the bottom.

Cake arched an eyebrow. "How is a stinky folder gonna help my baby sister?"

Gumball reached inside and cradled the folder carefully in his hands. "This," he began, looking up to the cat, "is an emergency code. My Great-Uncle Gumbald had set it up when Betty was the strongest hero in Aaa. The same constitutes to Fionna."

"Still don't get how a stinky folder will help," Cake admitted.

He sighed, running a hand through his gummy hair. His hand slid over it perfectly, fingers not even getting caught by any snarls. "These are plans if the greatest hero or heroine in Aaa is captured by unconventional standards. If what you are explaining to me is true… Ice Queen is no longer a small threat. She is now nearly as powerful, by my calculations, as The Lich."

A furball seemed to lodge in Cake's throat. "What? But that old hag has as much power as a stick!"

"It seems… that she has acquired power. In such a rapid matter… we are not dealing with a mere trade off of power."

"What do you propose we do then?"

He held up the folder. "I need to alert the kingdoms."

He strode towards his phone quickly. After dialing a number, a voice picked up on the other end. "Yes, may I speak with Flame Queen? This is Prince Gumball of the CandyKingdom. This is Code X. I have urgent news…"

From below in the dungeons, Marshall monitored every word, a pang of pain hitting his heart with each horrible word after another. He had already known of what Gumball had said of Ice Queen.

After all, he knew the old hag for much longer than anyone in the Land of Aaa.

Scuffling forward, he hulled himself to his feet, using the wall for support. Blood still leaked from the wound but it'd stopped long ago. His bloody hand left a crimson handprint on the stone wall beside him

Using his other hand, Marshall grasped one of the bars of cell. Grip so tight that his knuckles turned pure white, the metal began to melt. Glowing red hot, it melted like acid had been poured onto it. He grasped the weakened metal and pulled out the bar all together. His shoulder screamed in agony.

"Fuck," Marshall hissed. That stupid banana guard had nearly rammed him against the corner of the cell when he'd shoved him in here.

He turned and slipped past the bars. His slender frame was thin enough to do so. Hand pressing tightly against his side, he stepped forward. A panel underneath his foot dipped and all of the doors along the room opened.

Rock Candy Guards marched out, spear hands at the ready. The one that had stabbed Marshall still had his blood on it. They turned and locked eyes with the Vampire King.

"Threat," one exclaimed, almost in a robotic sounding voice. "Must eliminate threat."

In unison, their hands morphed into their weapons. Malevolence gleamed in Marshall Lee's eyes at the sign of a fight. He smirked and removed his hand from the wound. Most of their rock candy was brimming with the color red. Delicious crimson that looked appetizing at the moment.

"Me? A threat?" he asked, pointing to himself in fake bafflement. "Do I look like such a threat?" He opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth. "You have to be kidding…"

All men charged. Vampire eyes testing their movements, he lunged on the first that revealed any sign of an easy target. His thin arms wrapped around the candy guards neck, dark nails sinking into the rock candy. It thrashed around, trying to impale him with its blade hand. Sadly, the arm was too short to get anywhere near the vampire.

Others roared after him, trying to help their fellow friend. Marshall ignored them. Pressing his hand against its rock candy neck, it began to bubble under his hand like water. It cried out in agony.

Once the candy had softened, Marshall removed his hand. He took no time to let the candy to cool before he sunk his fangs in. A shiver rippled through the guard's body. Marshall could feel it under his fingers. The red began to drain of the rock candy guard, along with his energy. Soon the dull gray overtook its body and Marshall jumped back just as the lumbering giant collapsed to the ground.

He landed nimbly to his feet, wiping the excess red that stained his lips crimson from his mouth. The other guards were motionless, watching the creature they had no stored data about in their intelligently created minds. Prince Gumball had no full knowledge of vampires, nor did he believe the Vampire King and his minions would attack so soon.

The Vampire King's arm morphed into what looked like oil. Tentacles dripped from it like fingers. A dull hue surrounded them, reflecting a violet-indigo light.

They snaked outwards and wrapped along each neck or limb of all of the rock candy guards. Any red in them drained nearly immediately. Most fell from total drainage and some of weakness.

Once each guard was defeated, Marshall lifted his shirt. The skin and tissue that had been pierced had knit itself together, fibers drawn together. Pink markings were the only tangible evidence of the wound along with the blood now dried on the puckered skin.

Marshall stepped over and around the bodies. He walked up the stairs, eyes sweeping over the narrow staircase for any traps. None presented itself to him. Once at the top, he opened the dungeon door and snickered. Looked like pinky forgot to lock the door. A soft twilight greeted him on the other side.

He sighed out. Thank Aaa it was night time. The moment he would have opened the door, he would be boiled inside out from the warmth of the suns UV rays. The night tugged at him in the ways he would suspect others would feel about the sun and daytime.

Moonlight swept over the streets of the CandyKingdom. He noted the closed and locked doors, windows, and balconies. The whole kingdom looked on lockdown. Even the streetlights were extinguished, casting the streets in murky darkness.

Every light in the CandyPalace was lit with brilliance though. A singular candle, or more, rested on the windowsills, flames flickering in the gentle breeze. The whole castle was lit up like a Christmas tree, the candles as the colored lights.

Marshall Lee shielded his eyes. He could make out the outline of a pacing Gumball in his study. He narrowed. Distraught just reeked from the prince. Maybe he does like her, he inquired, brows drawn tight.

He turned and looked up at the gray storm clouds gathering above, blocking the moons rays. Each crater disappeared out of sight with each gust of wind blowing the clouds.

"Simone," he whispered, trail of blood visible from the corner of his mouth. It curled over the curve of his jaw line and dripped down to the collar of his shirt. "What have you done to my sweet bunny?"

* * *

**Did you think I would forget about our favorite character with a tragic backstory? Of course not! Ice Queen has become powerful now, nearly as powerful as The Lich. Where will that leave Fionna? Gonna have to find out soon ;)**

**BTW I didn't know what to put the genderswap name for Billy as so I just chose Betty. Close enough *shrugs***

**Thank you also for all of the people who follow my story. It literally puts a smile on my face when I check my Email and see all of the Fanfiction Emails for people favoriting or reviewing my story! It really encourages me. Encourages me enough to full blown smile in front of my friends and make them think I have mental problems at the sudden mood change haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I couldn't figure out what to put in the chapter can you believe it? I already have everything planned out its just the certain things to put in each chapter is just totally tearing my mind into pieces. Plus I got distracted writing another chapter out which is later on and no matter how many times I tried to get back to writing this one my mind kept popping up with ideas for the other. It's really frustrating lol. Sorry for the wait again, so here's the chapter (finally)**

* * *

Fionna awoke. The ground underneath her was ice cold and slippery under her palms. A thin quilt was halfway over her shivering body, doing nothing to the cold engulfing her. Worst of all, the back of her head hurt like hell.

Her eyes creaked open to an icy prison. That's right, she thought, the memory of her encounter with Ice Queen rushing back. Exhales coming out in small clouds of vapor, she heaved herself to her knees and looked around.

It was different from Ice Queen's usual lair. Electricity fizzled through the air, causing the hairs on Fionna's arms to stand straight up. The prison she was being held in was strangely larger than what Ice Queen traps the princes in. The ice bars were solid ice now, unbreakable. Nothing, no ice furniture or sign of anyone having been inside, marred the frozen prison. The only thing in the whole room was Fionna herself.

An eerie glow shriveled from under the closed door across the room. Inspecting the room and area around her, Fionna concluded she was in the inner and lowest part of the IceKingdom. Large icicles hung from the ceiling, threatening to fall and impale her.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Ice Queen. Her royal blue Victorian gown glittered with sparkles as she moved into the room, long white hair touching the ground, swaying from side to side at each step. Her white eyes were fixed onto Fionna, who was shivering terribly, using the small and thin cloth as best as she could.

"Finally, you're awake," Ice Queen exclaimed enthusiastically. She strode towards the bars and placed her long nailed fingers on them. "How are you feeling?"

Fionna frowned. "Like hell."

A disapproving sound came from Ice Queen's throat. "It's a miracle those prince's actually like you with that sailor tongue. All for the looks isn't it?"

She didn't reply.

"Any who~" Ice Queen leaned forward a little bit farther, smile stretching her chapped ice blue lips. "Have you…"

"Cut the small talk, Ice Queen," Fionna snapped. "Why did you take me?"

Ice Queen narrowed her eyes and slid her arms back to her sides. "Hmm, and I thought my prisoner would be much more quaint with me. After all, I gave you a blanket."

"Not a good one," Fionna added.

"Like I would let your tomboy germs all over my leopard fur sheets!" Ice Queen laughed, moving over to a desk Fionna hadn't noticed before. "The only others that can touch those are the princes, not a filthy pest like yourself."

A round of wanks sounded outside the door. Grumbling under her breath, The Ice Queen walked over to the door and pulled it open. Five small penguins stood on the other side. The one in the front flapped its wings, an angry expression narrowing its eyes. It had a white flower placed on its head.

"Gertrude, what is it?" Ice Queen demanded. "I'm in the middle of interrogating!"

"Wank, wank!" Gertrude replied, hopping from one foot to another.

Ice Queen glanced over at Fionna. "Yeah, so?" she replied to Gertrude, pouting her lips. That broke into a smile after a few more wanks. "They are, are they? How noble," she giggled sarcastically.

Gertrude narrowed her eyes further until they were barely seen black slits. "Wank? Wank wank wank. Wank wank!"

"I know, Gertrude. Don't worry. He said everything will go to plan as long as I stick to it," she whispered. Her white eyes darted to the human girl across the room. "Keep them occupied. I'll deal with them later~!"

Gertrude nodded and disappeared down the hallway along with her fellow penguins. Ice Queen turned back to the desk, humming a small icily happy tune under her breath.

She ripped out a page from a book and walked back over to the cell. All the while, her old wizard eyes squinted at the dull writing on the paper, trying to focus on them.

Fionna stood up, expecting the old crazy queen to do something drastic, when she held up the page for Fionna to see. "Do you know what this says?"

Fionna quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, do you?" Ice Queen repeated impatiently.

Sensing that there was no danger, Fionna approached the cell bars and stared at the yellowing piece of paper. It was covered in many letters that looked familiar. What had Cake called it? Cursive…or some junk like that?

"Nope," Fionna replied, frowning at the paper. She looked up at the Ice Queen. "What does this have to do with you keeping me prisoner because…?"

"No!" Ice Queen shrieked, pointing an accused finger at Fionna. Her eyes flashed bright blue. "I _know_ you can read it! _He_ told me so! You're lying."

She stared quizzically. "'He'?" she asked. "Who is 'he', Ice Queen?"

Instead of replying, the Ice Queen walked over and slammed the page down onto the desk. The icicles rattled above, causing Fionna's heart to drop to her ankles. She picked up another paper and approached the bar cells once again.

"Well?" she hissed.

Fionna swallowed then narrowed her eyes at the old hag. No way was she afraid of Ice Queen. She's harmless and just likes to push people's buttons.

"I already told you, Ice Queen. I can't. If you'd just…"

Ice Queen's hand raised and ice shot out from the palm of her hand. Fionna was blasted back and she hit the ice wall. Pain rocketed through her core and she slid down to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'll try later," Ice Queen seemed to mumble to herself. She turned and left the room, leaving Fionna alone.

Breathing labored and head pounding, Fionna heaved herself off the ground, only to fall against the thin quilt wearily. Once her cheek hit the fabric, she passed out.

A timid knock sounded at Prince Gumball's door. He lifted his head up from his arms. He'd fallen asleep in his study, he observed. Clearing his throat and scratching at his gummy hair, perfecting the sleek hairstyle, he exclaimed, "Come in."

Peppermint Maid appeared at the door. Her red and white striped hands clasped together as she bowed politely. Behind her stood Prince Caspian, his hands clasped behind his back, royal clothes trimmed and perfect. A small sand dollar poked out of his breast pocket. His waterfall hair swished as he gave a small wave to his fellow royal.

Prince Gumball's eyes lit up. "Caspian, I am glad you could make it."

"Gumball," Caspian replied. Peppermint Maid stepped aside and he walked in. Prince Gumball swept away to the right the papers he had been shifting through before falling asleep to the side of his desk. "I hear you have a proposal for my kingdom?"

"Ah, yes," Gumball replied, fighting back a yawn. Caspian sat at the chair in front of him. Peppermint closed the door softly. "I apologize for such short notice. You're kingdom is much farther away from my own."

Caspian nodded. "Understandable. How long has it been since the incident?"

Gumball sighed. "A day at the most. Cake is doing the best she can to describe the scene. We need as much detail about what Ice Queen is capable of now as possible."

The water element nodded. "I had been kidnapped by her once. Only one time though. Since I am made of water, I nearly froze up after a few hours inside of her castle. She called me useless as a living popsicle and returned me back. I have not heard of her since then."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Sorry if this may come off a bit simple…but haven't you just tried barging into the kingdom and getting Fionna out? With all of Aaa's kingdoms armies combined it should seem like a simple task."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Gumball acknowledged. He moved a paper in front of Caspian. On the paper was a well drawn map of the IceKingdom. "It seems she has a kind of force field or shield encircling her kingdom." He took a felt tip pen and drew an arch over the kingdom. "One touch and you're electrocuted. Not lethal, at least, I do not believe so, but impenetrable."

"A common defensive move among wizards, it shouldn't be difficult for her to project one. But of this magnitude and so many square miles…" His blue eyes tipped with sea foam looked up at Gumball's purple ones. "Highly rare, even the higher class wizards cannot cast one so…efficiently and durably. Not to mention the size and dimensions."

"We are dealing with a very powerful entity," Gumball added. "Far more powerful than I thought at first… Do you have any clue as to what could be this…this destructive and powerful."

Prince Caspian shook his head. "No. That is as far as my knowledge goes on magic. Perhaps you should check the grand library near the edge of the Badlands? Rumors spread that there are many knowledgeable and useful books locked inside. It's a dangerous trek though."

"It _is_ the Badlands," Gumball grumbled.

"Now, may I ask, why did you ask me to come meet with you?" Caspian asked.

Gumball nodded. "I am getting to that." He turned the map around so it faced him upright. He grabbed a felt tip pen from his jar full of them. "Now, there are two to three main points I am most certain are situated around the kingdom to keep the shield up." He circled around two landmarks. "Here and here, are the two around the perimeter. And the third," he jabbed the middle and tallest tower of the castle, "this is the main point.

"Where you come into this Caspian, is the destroying of these points that keep it up. It's fueled by electrons, making electricity. Your water will put out the electricity, causing the shield to weaken. Once the two are down, we will be able to get in, but only a short time before Ice Queen pumps up the power of the main one."

"My men will do anything you wish," Caspian responded.

"It will be tricky though," Gumball added. "I am sure the points are heavily guarded."

"Bubba, I will do everything at my utmost power to take down that shield. Aaa rests in all of our hands." Prince Caspian reached across and patted Gumball's shoulder. "You are under much stress. Ice Queen seems to be waiting. I do not think she will do anything drastic right away."

"I hope so," Gumball sighed. "Thank you for coming to talk with me, Caspian. I will send word when we are ready to take out the plan."

Caspian nodded. "Sure thing. See you later." He turned, ready to exit, when the door sprang open. Peppermint Maid appeared on the other side, breathing heavily.

"G-Gumball, I have urgent news!" she panted.

Gumball rose from his desk. "What is it, Pepper? Is it the Ice Queen?"

"N-No," she objected. "It is Marshall Lee. He has escaped the dungeons."

Dread swarmed Gumball's body. Caspian looked confused, eyebrows drawn tight in a curious and concentrated frown. "You imprisoned the Vampire King?" he asked.

"Under the right circumstances," Gumball admitted. "I am sorry Caspian, but you must leave."

"I see," Caspian said. "I will take my leave then." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door had closed, Prince Gumball rounded on Peppermint Maid. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I went down to check on him. The dungeon was littered with corpses of the Rock Candy Guards. All drained of red. It appears he has fled the CandyKingdom. I cannot detect him anywhere close to the kingdom."

Gumball ran a hand through his hair. "He took down the guards?" he breathed. His eyes narrowed. "Let me see this for myself, Peppermint."

"As you wish," she whispered.

They exited his study and walked into the hallway. A door down was the secret door leading to the dungeon. Peppermint Maid unlocked the door with a candy cane key and they walked inside into the darkness of the dungeons.

The first thing Gumball saw was the large bodies of the guards. Drained of red and energy, they were a dull gray color. All were immobilized. He walked up to one and stared at the slash marks of struggle lining its body.

Next he inspected the cell. One of the bars had been melted down, making it easy for the shape shifting vampire to slip through easily. The ground inside was stained crimson. The wall had one or two smudged handprints stained against the wall.

"He couldn't have gotten far," he assured himself. "Of all of the times he could have escaped…"

Peppermint Maid walked up to him, white eyes narrowed. "Gumball, you are not saying you expected him to escape prior…"

"I would have had to, Pepper. The balance of Aaa rests in my, and that rascal's, hands. And by worst time, I mean he has a connection with Ice Queen. He could go and join forces with her!"

"I think Mr. Lee is more mature than that," Peppermint Maid expressed.

"You're right," Gumball agreed. "But he'll do anything to get on my nerves. If the vampires get involved on the opposite side… that would be it. Not even Fionna would be able to stand up to a bloody thirsty vampire army." He looked at his fallen guards. "My specially made guards didn't even stand up to _one_."

Peppermint Maid rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It is alright. Marshall Lee would not succumb to ruining his kingdom in such a dramatic way. His people would riot and ultimately everything would be destroyed."

Gumball arched an eyebrow at the tiny maid. "You know much about the Nightosphere, Pepper. I know of your connection but…if you are in any way trying to take over…"

"Gumball, I believe you know my treaty with the kingdom." Peppermint Maid looked up at the cavernous ceiling. "I cannot interfere with the Nightosphere unless ordered by my master to do so. My master meaning you, since you are the ruler of the CandyKingdom."

"Yes." Gumball looked away and inspected the melted metal of the bar. "Any detection, Pepper?"

Peppermint Maid seemed to fall into deep concentration. After a few seconds, she answered, "No. He is not anywhere near of here, Gumball."

A deep frown pierced Gumball's features. "Where could he have gone to not be able to be detected?"

Marshall trudged through fallen snow. It penetrated the leather of his cowboy boots, creating a chill that raced up his body. Snow drifted down magically, landing softly into his hair. The wavering image of a shield shimmered in front of him. The electricity made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Just beyond is the IceKingdom, where the now crazy Ice Queen lurks. The high peaked snow capped castle of ice looked intimidating. A funnel of storm clouds swarmed across it. Thunderclaps sprung through the air, rumbling the earth beneath his feet.

He reached out a hand towards the shield. A shock of power rippled through his body and he fell back from the blow. Body zinged with electric power, he climbed to his feet, grumbling under his breath. It was going to take too long for those water elementals to get past the shield. Plus, the place is crawling with snow golems. They'll be crushed before even getting anywhere close to the power sources.

Growling under his breath, he strode back up to the shield. How to get in, how to get in…? he thought to himself, inspecting the rippling invisible shield.

An idea snapping into his head, he outstretched his hand. Eyes narrowed in concentration, he stared off into the distance. A red object sailed through the air and landed in his hand. Held by the neck was his treasured possession: his axe guitar. Lowering it, he plucked a few strings expertly.

Fingers tightening around the neck, he took a few steps back, widening the distance between him and the shield. Around 20 feet back, he bent his knees like a great cat ready to pounce. The neck grasped tightly in his hand, Marshall leapt up far into the air, wielding the axe behind him. Falling down, the blade struck the shield.

The force vibrated through his body as he cut a hole into the shield. Blade piercing the skin of the shield, he fell inside, body traveling through the thin fiber of the shield left behind that singed his body.

Marshall rolled to a stop in the snow, feet landing with great agility. Straightening, he looked over his shoulder. The shield was already beginning to knit itself together, closing the wound the blade had caused.

"That was way too easy," he mumbled, strapping his axe guitar to his back with the strap. Turning away from the shield, he looked up at the large ice castle before him. He began to walk towards the fortress, axe guitar banging against the middle of his back with each step.

Fionna woke up again in a disorientating place. She wasn't in the deep cell within the ice castle but was now slumped against the wall in the main cell Ice Queen held the princes. Her eyes scanned over the cluttered mess of Ice Queen's living room/bedroom.

Ice Queen was nowhere to be seen again but she was sure the evil hag would make an appearance soon enough.

"I really need to get out of this place," she whispered, hoisting herself to her feet. Her head pulsed with a deep ache but she ignored it as she dizzily moved towards the ice bars. "Why hasn't anyone come to get me anyway?"

Thin fingers curled around the bars, she pulled with all her might. The ice didn't budge as her fingers slipped from the slippery surface. Fionna rubbed her arm where it felt like she'd pulled a muscle.

"Where's my sword anyway?" she continued to say to herself, looking around the room. "She has to have it somewhere. Maybe she put it somewhere close and I can grab it?"

Suddenly a black waddling figure appeared from the doorway. "Gertrude!" Fionna exclaimed, recognizing the penguin. Gertrude stopped in her tracks and looked over at the young human girl inside the cell.

Gertrude waddled over to the cell and Fionna crouched down to the penguin's height. Upon reaching the cell, Fionna noticed something strange about the penguin. The lily that had been on her head earlier was now replaced with a crimson rose, the petals tipped ice blue. Gertrude's black eyes which shown with a deep malice even made chills race up Fionna's spine and over her skin.

This was not the same penguin from before.

"What did you do?" Fionna demanded, taking a hesitant step back.

The penguin snaked a flipper through the bars and it wrapped around her wrist. Trying to pull her arm out of Gertrude's grasp, Fionna stood up and tried to dig her nails into the penguin's plumage.

"Let go!" Fionna hissed, staring deeply into the penguin's emotionless black eyes that looked like orbs in her face.

"Gertrude!" Ice Queen shouted. Gertrude immediately released her grip around Fionna's wrist and she fell back, grasping her wrist against her chest. The skin shown bright red. "We haven't gotten to that yet!"

"What?" Fionna shrieked. "What is going on Ice Queen? Have you really gone bonkers?"

Ice Queen ignored Fionna's remark. "Naughty girl," Ice Queen whispered lovingly, picking up Gertrude into her arms. The penguin struggled against her arms. "You need to be more obedient."

What in Aaa is going on here? Fionna thought in shock, climbing to her feet and approaching the bars again.

Ice Queen looked up at the movement. Her white eyes narrowed. "Ah, so the tomboy can walk."

"Let me out of here, Ice Queen," Fionna threatened. "Or I swear to Glob I will…"

"What can you do? You're stuck in that cell," Ice Queen responded. "That is until he lets me release you. Though, since it is not part of the plan, I don't think that will happen."

"There you go again, talking about this 'he' again. Who is he exactly Ice Queen? I would love to know about him." Perhaps she still has her stupidity so I can trick her, Fionna thought, watching the Ice Queen's every reaction to the notion.

"He's opened my eyes," Ice Queen began. "Showed me what I can _really _do." Her hand snaked up and rubbed the gold of her tiara in a lovingly manner. "Of course, the crown greatly rejects to the magic that is being presented that is not its own. She's just jealous he has much more power than her. I block her out most of the time."

Fionna nodded. On the inside she smiled. All she had to do was keep Ice Queen talking on the subject and maybe she could find a way to get the heck out of there. "So, what is he exactly? Since he has so much power and everything he must be some superior kind of person right?"

"Well he…" Ice Queen stopped, thin eyebrows furrowing. Her head whiplashed into Fionna's direction. "You little trickster! Lucky for you I'm not as dumb as some of you peasants think I am!"

The cell door burst, ice shattering over the ground. Fionna shielded her eyes from the fragments, Ice Queen strode in and seized Fionna by the arm, nearly dragging her out.

Fionna was about to fight, adrenaline pouring through her veins, when a sudden shockwave nearly tore her off of her feet. Suddenly the ice wall exploded. Fionna dived away from the flitter of ice ready to impale her. A dark figure darted through the hole. Ice Queen fell back, the heels of her high heels catching the back of her outrageously poufy dress. Fabric tore as the thin heel split the fabric, creating a hole.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Fionna demanded. Marshall Lee smirked and made a motion of zipping his lips, amusement dancing through his maroon eyes.

Meanwhile, Ice Queen climbed back to her feet. "Ah! You little—" She trailed off when her eyes connected with Marshall's. A confused look swarmed her eyes. "Do I know you?"

He cracked his neck. "Enough reminiscing. You've gone too far already. Off the deep end with no turning back." His hand beckoned in her direction. "Give me the crown."

She glared. "I don't think so pretty boy," she hissed, hands glowing bright blue with magic.

"Simone," he continued.

At that moment the malicious flash in her eyes died out. But only for a second until she charged him, hands outstretched, ready to turn him into a living popsicle.

Marshall easily sidestepped her attack and hit her in her mid back. She rocketed forward, heels sliding over the slippery ice of the room. Whipping around for revenge, his arm shifted into a long grotesque looking arm and he grabbed her, lifting her off the ground.

The rest of his body shifted until he was a towering bat form. Red eyes narrowed and slanted, they stared deeply into Ice Queen's own white ones.

Ice Queen's eye began to twitch rapidly, the corner of her mouth itching to turn upwards but that scared and hated smile remained on her lips.

"Unhand me," she hissed.

Fionna marched up to them. She had her sword in hand. Apparently the Ice Queen had poorly hid it behind her laundry heap. "Who gave you the power?!" Fionna demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Ice Queen laughed evilly. Marshall's grip tightened and a sharp intake of air stifled her laugh. "Stop giving me a headache vile beast! He already told me all about you!"

Surprise swarmed Marshall's features. Fionna, already suspicious from the beginning, raised her sword at him.

"Marshall," she threatened, eyes dark.

"He won't be happy with you once I tell him," Ice Queen continued, hissing out each word like it was a tiny little secret she was letting slip. "Oh, not at all."

His eyes widened and bared his teeth. "Stop talking!" he hissed. He squeezed even tighter. Anymore and Ice Queen's eyes would surely pop out.

Suddenly his grasp disappeared. Ice Queen dropped to the ground with a yelp. She collapsed against the ground and lay motionless. Fionna stared at her body, a rock seeming to be lodged in her throat.

Marshall Lee shrunk down until his maroon eyes connected with hers for only a brief moment. They were directed to Ice Queen's dead body.

"She's not dead," he explained before she could ask. "You won't have to worry about her for a while, so I suggest you get out of here before she wakes up."

"W-Wait!" Fionna shouted but he was already gone, having flown out the window before she could even form the word in her mind. "Marshall Lee!" She ran towards the window and squinted to see if she would make out his shape in the formless clouds above.

He was already long gone though.

Vanished.

And she was left with more questions than answers again.


End file.
